The Mission
by WasabiForever
Summary: Hi, I'm Kimberly Crawford, I prefer Kim,and I'm an assassin on a mission. A mission that decides the fate of my clan. The mission is to kill Jack Brewer. But will this stupid thing called love get in my way? Find out in "The Mission" KICK in later chapters. [SLOW UPDATES/EDITING]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1***

**A/N(PLEASE READ): This story is going through some changes. I'll be being editing it and twigging the plot a little. The chapters that have been edited will have this (*) by them. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It.**_

* * *

I'm here in Seaford for a big mission. The mission is to kill Jack Brewer.

Hi, I'm Kimberly Crawford, I prefer Kim, and I'm an assassin, apart of the Shadow Clan. My clan has the best fighters and the most feared. No other clan would dare step foot on our territory…well, unless they want to be killed on the spot.

Ok, let's go back some, you're probably wondering why I'm going to kill Jack. Well, Brewer was apart of the clan but started to rebel against killing people. It's pretty ironic, considering we're assassins and he'd been training every since he was four and assassinating every since he was twelve.

His father is the clan leader and he wanted Jack to take his place soon, so Jack had been pushed to train and assassinate early. Because of the early training he was at the top for ranking, which was rank number two. One is the highest, which is his father's rank. If he actually got to rank one, he would've become the new leader.

Jack was so close to one, but then he started to rebel against his father's plans. Nobody knows why he rebelled so randomly after years of training and killing. Rumors started and everyone in the clan said Jack had contact with his mother and that she put things in his head.

Jack's mother was banished from our clan after she was accused of saving an enemy's life. Our leader grew even more cold heart than before and saw her as a weakness-a flaw in the clan, so she was banished. The newly cold hearted leader told Jack never to contact his mother. He was only ten.

Anyways, after months of rebellion our leader had enough. Jack was banished too. I hadn't blamed our leader for banishing him. Jack had always talked back or argued after every command our leader gave and then he stopped going to class for training. Also after Jack was told to do a mission, he'd just stay in his room all day; ignoring people and avoiding his father. So Jack was banished when he was sixteen.

It's been a year since he has been banished.

He moved to Seaford and more rumors started. They said Jack's mother moved there when she was banished and Jack is living with his mother there. Those rumors were confirmed as true when our leader said so at a clan meeting.

Anyway, throughout the year of Jack's absence other clans, in Seaford, constantly prepared for battles against a new clan. They call themselves the Midnight Clan. But the difference of this clan is they don't assassinate people off the street for a mission like mine and other clans do. They assassinate other assassins. They kill the assassin during the assassin's mission. They're smart enough not to step in anyone's territory. Now all assassins have to stay alert during a mission in Seaford. In other words assassins in Seaford are scared out of their minds.

Our clan leader connected the dots and said Jack is the leader for the Midnight Clan. He knew that if Jack is really building up a clan, he would come for us next. He doesn't see Jack as a son anymore. He sees him as a threat to him and his clan. That's where I come in.

Our clan leader called on me to kill Jack because I'm three on the rank scale, the highest of the clan right now. It'll be a piece of cake I just need to get noticed by the clan and then get recruited. Jack is not going to recognize me right away because I dyed my hair from brunette to blonde and I'm going to have to wear blue eye contacts. Then I used make up to cover up my clan's sign that was tattooed on my neck. I like this blonde look though I don't know why I didn't do this earlier.

The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that I can't bring any weapons with me because it would be a give away. All our weapons had our clan sign on it. So when I get in a fight to get noticed it has to be hand to hand combat. Let's just hope I don't get in a fight with an assassin that has mastered the daggers.

What are the chances of that?

* * *

I've checked into a motel so I'm just taking a walk through the street of Seaford…at night. What? It's the perfect timing to get any clan to notice you.

I make a turn into a dark alley. This is the perfect place for a bad guy to lurk around in…again trying to get noticed. Wait, I sense two people one is behind me and the other is on the building rooftop on my left. That's an assassin. I hope it's the right clan. Every clan is trying to recruit for war against the Midnight Clan.

"Hey, what's a doll like you doing in a dark alley like this?" The man behind me questions. I can _hear_ the damn smirk in his voice.

I turn around and start to act scared.

"I-I was j-just on my way h-home." I stutter, fakely.

The tall muscular man's smirk grew. He walks towards me and stops a couple of steps away. I try my best to stay still as if I'm in shock and scared.

"Well, I think you're going to get home a little late." He says with a dark voice. I can smell the alcohol in his breath.

My teeth clutch together.

"_Oh is he really…yeah he's on my to-die list." _I thought.

"No, actually I'm going to be getting home early."

The man grabs my arms. "Nah, I'm going to be slow on you. You're too delicate."

"_O. M. G. You grabbed my arms I'm so defenseless. I should seriously have a warning sign on me, saying don't judge a book by its cover." _I thought.

I sigh and whisper to him. "You're a dead man." And with that said I head bud him. He falls on his back and has his hand over his forehead. It's bleeding as well as mine but it doesn't hurt. I've head budded people plenty of times.

He gets up charging for me. That's an idiot move. I hold out fist last minute and his face hits.

"Hey, you walked right into that one."

The man growls in anger. Let me just finish him off so I could get recruited already. I kick his bottom jaw. In a fast motion, I gave him a right hook, then a left. I jump in the air and kick him. I land on my two feet while he falls to his knees. I then press a pressure point that made him fall asleep.

I would have killed him but Jack isn't like that. He kills other assassins not criminals or ordinary people.

The assassin that was on top of the building climbed down during the fight and watched in the shadows. The assassin shows himself in front of me. He's wearing what any other assassin would wear; a black leather suit with their clan sign on back of their gloved hands and a black mask that only shows the person's eyes. I don't recognize that sign though, it has to be the midnight clan.

It's my lucky day.

"Who…" I get rudely interrupted.

"I'm apart of the Midnight Clan; a clan of assassins. I noticed your fighting skill and was wondering if you'd like to join. If not I'm got to have to press point you and you'll forget what happened from the past two hours." He just said it straight up like that.

"Um…I'd love to join. Sounds like fun."

* * *

**New story. **

**Did you like the beginning?**

**Should I continue? **

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

The midnight assassin led me through the woods. We've been out here for thirty minutes in silence. I can tell we've walked a mile already. We've climbed out and down hills and gone through rocky and smooth ground.

"You're not like others are you?" The assassin spoke randomly.

"What do you mean?"

What if he caught on to me some how? That's…that's impossible, I just got here.

"I mean you're not complaining about the long walk. Most…ok all assassins complained about the walk to our base the first time they went. That includes me. There's only one other person that didn't complain."

"Who?"

I'm happy he didn't catch on.

"Our clan leader." He answered.

Quick, act like you don't know anything about assassins!

"Uh, clan leader?" I asked stupidly.

"You'll meet him tomorrow. He's busy today. All I'm just going to say is his name is Jack Brewer, but we refer to him as sir or master."

"_Yeah,_ _I believe I can kill him tomorrow and get out of there without being noticed. Ask more questions, though. You'll need to get in the character of a person that just got recruited. What type of questions did I ask...six years ago." _

"Um, what will I do when we get to…base?"

"You'll get your room, you may have to share a room, we're a little packed on space. You'll get your clan uniform and get a chance to explore the base. Meet people; make friends because if you don't, this job will be a whole lot harder on you."

"_A chance to explore, huh? That's the perfect timing to learn my surrounding and the fastest way out of there when I kill Jack."_

"So, I can't go home?" I asked, getting in character again.

"Nope, sorry. We'll tell you why tomorrow."

"_I know exactly why we can't go home. We can't go because there's a chance that other clans are staking out place and they could follow you home."_

"Anything else?"

"You'll be getting a schedule on classes for training tomorrow or the day after."

"How many um…assassins are there?"

"You just made it one hundred fifty."

"Cool…so what's your name?" I asked.

I'm bored, might as well get to know the person that will be knew for recruiting Jack's killer.

"Jerry Martinez."

"My name is Kiiittt; Kit that's my name."

I forgot that since my clan is the most feared and all that stuff, people tend to remember names of the most threatening assassins. So, yeah, that's why I'm using a fake name.

"Do you have a last name, Kit?"

"Bryant."

"Alright, Kit Bryant, we're here." Jerry says, pointing at a wooden door in the ground.

"An underground base?"

"Yeah, cool isn't it?"

I nodded my head.

"_Ok, honestly this has gotta be the best base every. It's underground so enemies wouldn't know exactly where to look. Now that I think about it the base is far away from the city because enemies could lose track of the assassin easily in the woods." _

Jerry knocked softly and an eye slut slid open. Blue eyes appeared. Jerry holds up his hand so the back of his hands were shown. The clan signs show he belongs here. Then the blue eyes' gaze lands on me.

"She's with me. I just recruited her." Jerry explains.

Then I hear three locks and the door opened outward. The clan member stepped aside and let us through. We step down three stairs before we're on a metal floor. I could tell because when we stepped there was a metallic echo.

The entrance is a long dark tunnel. There are torches every ten feet and every five there are assassins in the shadows.

"_Alright, it'll be harder to get out of than I thought."_

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we come to another door. Jerry opens it and walks in and I follow.

The structure is circular. The structure is metal all around and there has electricity. I went up to the railing and looked around. There are five floors, including this one, and railings around each floor, creating five silver rings. There are steps in the middle of each floor. And there is one elevator.

There has to be at least twenty rooms on each floor. So, I'm definitely sharing a room with some one.

"_Great…"_

I see people going in and out of rooms talking and carrying on. Then I look down to the ground floor to see people training.

"_A gym perhaps? Ok make that six floors." _

About twenty people are training right now. I guess they're putting in extra work to impress Jack. It's midnight by now assassins are out on missions. They probably went out, got the job done, and went right back to training.

"_But they're skilled you've got to admit that."_

A tall African American girl, with black sweatpants and a white tank top, has a sword in her hand and at inhuman speed she stabbed and cut at a dummy. She cut all the weak points on a person's body and stabbed at all pressure points that would paralyze a person. She did that all in a minute tops.

I could easily do that too. She has to the same rank as me…or higher.

She quickly let go of the sword and does a barrel roll, jumps and stands in front of a target. She grabs two daggers from the waistline of her sweat pants and chucked them at the target. The daggers both spun in the air and then they hit bulls-eye.

"_She's good." _

Then came some guy with short ginger hair; holding a mini Ipad. He seems to be typing some things in while walking toward the girl. He says something and the girl gave him a small smile.

"You're very observant aren't you?" Jerry says looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm just really ready to explore." I say with true eagerness.

"Ok, let me get your room. And you're going to be sharing rooms with…April Brooks." Jerry says looking a clipboard I hadn't even noticed he went to go get.

"Who is she?"

"Uh, the girl you've been staring at for about five minutes now. But I don't blame you she is really beauti- I mean skillful with swords, daggers, and hand to hand combat." Jerry says looking down at her.

"_Aww, Jerry got a little crush."_

"I'll let that slip up slide ok."

Jerry nods his head. "Alright I'll take you to your room for you to rest."

"What about exploring?"

"You do that on your own time after you get your room."

* * *

We go down the stairs until we got to the first floor. We walk to a room door somewhat in the middle.

The door label read…

_Room 13_

_April Brooks_

_Rank 3 _

"We'll, put your name and rank label on later."

"Ok."

"_I was right; she's the same rank as me! But I can't even act my rank or show any real ability because it's a giveaway."_

Jerry grabs a ring of keys out from his pocket. There are twenty keys. There most be four other ring of keys for the other floors.

He went straight for the thirteenth key and opened the door with the key. Jerry turned on the light switch.

The room is navy blue, had a black wooden drawer in the left corner, which was taller than me.

"_Ugh, I'm going to have to deal with height difference. Let's hope I don't get in a fight with her because it would look ridiculous. A midget verses a giant."_

Anyway the top of the drawer has deodorant, perfumes, lotion, a brush and comb, and a couple of books for class, I guess. And there's a mirror next to the drawer, and again height difference.

I look over to her bed, the only bed here, it's neatly made and black, along with the pillows, and facing the drawer. And there's an open closet, which has training sweats, her two different uniforms, which again had that damn height, and her shoes on the ground.

I felt my mouth open some.

"_Her shoes; they're…they're so huge! What is she, a size eleven and a half in men? She can't possibly ask for shoes in her women's size! Well, it does go with her height it makes senses, but still."_

One pair of her shoes are wore out, most be extra training shoes because we have to look professional for mission. The other three pairs are nice and fresh. One was the Air Jordan Retro Sevens. It's black, gold, and white. Then there is the all white Nike Airs Force Ones.

And last shoes goes with the clan uniform. They are all black shoes and they don't have a particular brand, but they looked good for running.

"You should wait for April. She'll tell you how thing go here around here. And you don't have a spare key so I suggest you wait for April before you explore. She's almost done don't worry. And we'll get you a bed some time this week." Jerry turns around then added. "I'm just going to warn you now, not to touch any of April's stuff. She's secretive, but nice if you don't get on her bad side."

"Will she have a problem with a newbie being her roommate?"

He's getting me a little scared. If she's as skilled as I think she is, she'll see right through me and suspect things.

"Maybe, but once again she's secretive. She spends most of the day in here if she isn't on a mission, training or in a meeting with our leader."

"Does she eat?" I didn't think that question through.

"Yes, she eats. She eats with people in her own rank in the cafeteria."

"Ok. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

With that Jerry left, leaving me alone. I walk to the bed and sat down; then something catches the corner of my eye.

I turn and looked toward the pillow.

Something is definitely off. One pillow is straight and the other is straight too, yeah, but there's a little lump in the middle.

"_She's hiding something."_

I take off my converse and started to crawl toward the pillow.

Oh, did I tell you the bed matches her height so I literally have to crawl up to the pillow.

"_I don't even know her like that and I already know I'm going to hate her height."_

I put the pillow against the wall and saw the cutest thing ever.

It's a teddy bear! I take hold of it and I see a note around its neck which says…

_I know it been years since we've talked_

_I'm sorry for that _

_But you never write back_

_I'm sorry for what I did to you and your mother_

_I am truly_

_I'm sorry I didn't see you grow up_

_I'm sorry I left so soon in your life_

_But remember you're always in my heart, April_

_Happy birthday_

_I love you_

_Always and forever_

_-Daddy_

I just stare at the teddy bear.

"_This is probably why she's so secretive. Her childhood wasn't so nice. Wait a minute when did she get this teddy bear? She most have got recruited carrying it._"

I hear the door open and I freeze in shock like an idiot. I squeeze my eyes shut wanting to disappear.

I'm on her bed _and_ touching her stuff. I'm touching the thing that she most likely cares about the most.

Ohhhh, I'm dead.

"What are you doing in my room?!" April exclaims obviously angry.

"Um…nothing." I say opening my eyes and looked at her.

My neck had to go back some, so I could see her face. Yep, she looks like she's going to kill me. I swallow hard.

* * *

**So, what do you think April's going to do?**

**How is April going to react to having a roommate?**

**Is Kim going to be on April's good side anytime soon?**

**What is Kim going to do in this situation?**

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

April rushes over to me and grabs the teddy bear away from me.

"Now, I'm going to ask again and you better have a valid answer. What the hell are you do in my room?" She says through her teeth.

She's trying to calm herself down because she's breathing in and out slowly. She's not doing a good job. I'm scared to tell her I'm her roommates.

I'm pathetic, I know, but she's scary!

"_Remember, you're on a mission, girl! Introduce yourself, so you can find a quick escape route."_

"I-I I'm your new roommate."

Curse me and my stutter.

April's eyebrows rise.

"What?"

"I just got recruited. I'm Kit Bryant."

My hand reaches out for a hand shake. April just looks at it then back to me. I put my hand down.

"What were you doing touching my stuff?"

"I was just curious."

April's eyes narrow. "I don't want to be roommates with a girl that's fake and let's her curiosity get the best of her."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Your right, blue, eye contacts fell out and you dyed your hair blonde. What, are you trying to be someone you're not?"

My eyes widen.

"_What? Those contacts costed me a good thirty dollars! Oh and yeah I'm trying to be someone I'm not. Well, I'm glad she didn't notice the make up on my neck." _

I quickly took out the other contact, so I wouldn't look ridiculous.

"Get off my bed!" April exclaims randomly, making me jump up on my feet.

"_I was right. I hate her height." _

I looked up at her. I guess she's about 5'8 and I'm 5'2. She got six inches on me.

"What are you hiding?" She asks looking at me up and down.

She _is_ as skilled as I thought.

"Nothing, ma'ma, sir, I mean April." God, I'm so scared right now.

Wait a minute I could flip the script now.

"What about you? What are _you_ hiding?"

April stiffens a little.

"My personal life isn't any of you business."

"Mine, isn't any of your business either."

April narrows her eye again. My eyes travel toward the teddy bear in her hand.

"Um…your dad; what happened to him?" I didn't think straight when I asked that.

April looks at me and I swear I can see the anger build up in her hazel eyes.

"What do you not get about ISN'T any of YOUR business?!" April exclaims.

I stay silent. April sighs.

"Aren't you supposed to be exploring the base? Not my room!"

"I don't have a spare key and Jerry told me that you would tell me how things go around here."

"Jerry partnered me up with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But he was looking at clipboard when he told me you're my roommate."

"The clipboard doesn't make a difference. He's one of the people that are in charge for rooming. He did this on purpose. I'll kill him for this."

I could actually see that.

"Am I that bad?" I'll just play innocent; guilt trip her.

"Nah, I just like my privacy and it's obvious I would get any of that with you and your damn curiosity."

God, talk about getting off on the wrong foot. She hates me…well; she should considering her clan is probably planning attack on my clan.

"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." I apologized.

I _did_ invade her privacy.

"Damn right! Now going do you stupid exploring! And when you come back you better pray that I'll actually answer the door!" She steps aside, for me to leave.

And I did with her following me to the door.

"Have fun, _roommate_." April says with fake enthusiasm.

She slams the door behind me.

I take a deep breath.

"_I'm so on her bad side. This mission better not take long because if I never get on April's good side; she may kill me in my sleep."_

* * *

I start walking around. Only a handful of people are walking around. They all are either wearing their clan uniform or sweats and a tank top.

I go up to the railing again and look up. There are cameras attached to the ceiling; they go in circle like the railings.

Then I looked straight ahead, where a door was. I decided to walk over. I opened the door and it was just like the entrance.

Assassin every five feet and torches every ten feet.

I got to the door on the other side of the tunnel and opened it.

It is a cafeteria. It is a big metal dome. There are chair and tables; five chairs to each circular table. There are thirty five tables.

There are vending machines at the side; there are six spend along the dome cafeteria.

There's also a buffet on the side. It's empty of food because everybody should be on mission or asleep. There's a stage on the other side of the cafeteria. Maybe they use that for morning announcements.

I look up and see four cameras. I nod my head as in 'I'm done here.'

I walk out the cafeteria through the tunnel again. I then go to the gym below me.

It's just like the one at my clan. The knives, daggers, and swords are in a case, lying against the wall. The bo staffs were in their rack against the wall too. Then the bows are hanging on the wall; arrows in their holsters hang next to them on a nail. Chains with a blade at one end hang on the wall as well.

A bunch of punching bag and dummies lay on the walls. I look up again, but this time I notice a rope that's attached from the ceiling and wrapped around the third floor railing.

That most be for rope climbing. Anyway, is there any thing else.

"_They have to have at least one door for an emergency exit."_

I spin around in my spot looking for a door or something. I find one on the second floor and rush to the stairs. I opened it and again the same type of tunnel.

I opened another door and see couches and a couple people sitting on them. There's flat screen TV that they were watch, but now all their attention was on me. I feel myself heat up.

"_This is their play room I guess. There's an Xbox and PlayStation with games in a glass case. And there's a vending machine for water. And there's a pool table, cool! My clan doesn't have this. We're always on a strict schedule; no time for play." _

"Are one of the new recruits?" A big buff dude says with a deep voice.

"Yes, I'm Kit." I respond.

"Oh, wait your April Brooks' roommate!" A small guy says.

He's young, about eleven. They do recruiting just like any other clan; it doesn't matter what age.

"Yes."

"You got in an argument with her already. What did you do?" The ginger haired guy I saw earlier asked.

"Nothing."

Why do they assume I started it? What if it were April then what?

"You did something. April doesn't get mad so easily unless you did something." Ginger says looking at me.

"Yeah, what did you do because I want to see what gets her mad." The boy spoke again.

"Sam, shh!"

"She just doesn't like the fact that she has a roommate."

"Kit, I warned you not to touch any of her stuff." I hear Jerry's voice from behind.

I turn around and see a Latino guy with short messy black hair and stubble on his face.

"Jerry?"

He nods.

"How'd you I touched her stuff?"

"She came and complained to me about you. She really doesn't like you. You invaded her privacy because the curiosity got the best of you."

"It did, but it won't happen again."

"_Because I'm going to be leaving."_

"You're lucky I decided to fight for you and she's willing to still have you as a roommate. But that doesn't mean she's going to be nice or talk to you, so don't push it."

I nod.

"Ok get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be your first day of training and you'll get to meet our leader."

"Ok, but where am I suppose to sleep."

"April should have an air mattress set up."

I nod again. Jerry goes around me and sits on the couch and starts to watch TV with the three other guys.

I go on my way through the tunnel. _"This sucks; I didn't even find an escape route yet! This is a problem that's going to delay the mission."_

* * *

I get down on the first floor and went to my, I mean, our room and knocked on the door. It took a while but she opens it. She was probably sleeping because eyes are droopy and her hair is in knots. But her cheeks got my attention. They were wet; as if she were crying.

She stepped aside and lets me through, locking the door behind me.

"They'll get you clothes tomorrow, so you can wear mine for PJs. Choose whatever you like." She says tiredly and points over to her closet. Then she drags her feet to her bed and got in, facing the wall. She pulls the sheet over her head, so you can only see her knotty black hair.

I want to ask her what's wrong so bad, but she's probably one of those people who get anger whenever someone asks.

So, I just walk to the closet and picked out black sweatpants and a white v neck. I quickly change into the comfy clothes. But the sweatpants are so long on me; the waist is ok. I have to roll it once for it to fit.

I fold my other clothes and put them in the corner. I turned off the light, and then I crawl on to the air mattress April set up for me.

I close my eyes, drifting into sleep.

Before I was fully asleep, I hear muffled sobs and sniffs.

It's April.

"_What's up with her? Sure she's an enemy but I still care a little. And I need her to trust me, even though she shouldn't."_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

Someone starts to shake me in my sleep. I grunt and turn to the side.

"WAKE UP!" April shouts right in my ear, making me roll off the air mattress onto the floor with a thud.

I get up and straighten my, I mean April's shirt. I look up at April and then the clock on the drawer. It's five thirty AM. That's an earlier wake up time than my clan. We wake up at six thirty AM.

"Why are we up so early?!" I exclaim, exhausted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out! Everyone wakes up at six thirty but if we wake up earlier we could go to the showers first and not wait in a long line!" She exclaims right back at me.

Well she got me there.

"Oh."

April walks to her drawer, squats down and opens the bottom cabinet. She pulls out two black and blue stripped towels and two black washcloths. She closes the cabinet and gets up. She then grabs two bottles of soap from the top of the drawer.

She walks to me and gave me one of each.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

"No problem." April says in a grunt.

She walks past me toward the door. "Follow me, I'll show you where the showers are."

I follow her quietly. The showers are located only a couple door down to the left of our room. Girls showers are on the left and boys on the right. April opens the door and goes straight for a shower in the corner.

The bathroom has showers along one wall. They are ten of showers and all of them have white curtains. The other side has ten stalls for toilets and in front of me are sinks with mirrors above each one.

I hear April turn on her shower. I look over to the corner shower to see April's clothes folded next to the shower on the floor.

Then I hear a wince from her shower. What catches my attention is the water that leaks from the shower. It changed from clear to pink on the white tile floor of the bathroom.

"Um, April you ok?" I ask shyly

"Yeah, a wound just reopened that all. I'll be alright."

"Oh ok." I say, relieved.

I thought I had an emo roommate for a second there.

I shake my head at the ridiculous thought and walk to a shower. I quickly strip off my clothes and jump in the shower with my soap and washcloth, closing the curtain behind me. I turn on the shower and washed up.

* * *

I get out the shower after about fifteen minutes and wrap myself with the striped towel. I see April in a towel, brushing her teeth.

"_I need a toothbrush too!"_

I walk over to April.

"What?" April says rudely as she spits out rinse water.

"I need a toothbrush."

"Oh right. Um…" April pauses and looks around for something. "There should be mouth wash in the supply closet. I don't have any extra toothbrushes and we just ran out of them yesterday." She points to a small, slim door beside one of the showers.

I walk over to the door and open it. April is right, there's only a bunch of mouthwash and a handful of towel and washcloths. I grab an unopened mouthwash and walk over to a sink next to April. I open the mouth wash and put a mouthful in. I start to gargle.

April looks over to me obviously annoyed. I look back and I smile. She smiles back, shaking her head and she looks back at the mirror.

I must look like a chipmunk.

I hurry up and finish gargling so I won't annoy April. I spit out the mouthwash and smile like those commercials. April stands up straight and grabs all her stuff.

"Come on, get your stuff and let's go before we get squashed in a crowd full of people trying to get here. People should be up already." April says in a rush.

I turn to the shower I was in and grab my washcloth and soap I left behind and grab my clothes off the floor. I go to the door, where April stands.

"Before we go I'm going to warn you, some girls just come out of their rooms butt naked…and they'll try to…flirt." April warns me, and then shivers. "They are disgusting little whores."

I nod my head, holding back my laughter.

"_What did they do to get her to shiver?"_

April opens the door and only ten girls and guys are up and in their towels, ready to shower. Luckily, for me nobody's strutting around nude. April gets the key out and unlocks the door. I walk in after her.

"Pick out what you want to wear. Your clothes will be here by the end of the day." April says picking out her clothes.

I notice there is a scar on her back that's red; as if it just stopped bleeding. _"That most be the reopened wound."_

It looks like it continues down but I can't see because of her towel.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." April says, not turning around.

"How'd you get it?" I can't help it. I have to know.

"We've had this conversation already. My personal life isn't your business." April says quietly.

"But that's from an assassin thing right? That isn't really personal."

"It's not from an assassin thing." April mutters.

I fall silent. _"What happened in her past?"_

April turns around with her clothes in her hands. I look up at her.

"Wow, your hair…" I stop myself.

"Yes, it's in an afro…I'm black, if you hadn't notice." April says walking over to her drawer.

She opens the top cabinet and gets a black flat iron out. She closes her cabinet, grabs a comb, brush, lotion and deodorant from the top and walks up to me.

"Now, I'm going to go change and do my hair real quick. I'm leaving you only so you can change; changing only, no exploring Curious George. If I see you touching any of my stuff, you best believe you'll regret it." With that April walks pass me and left.

* * *

I walk to the closet and look for something to wear. I get a white v neck with black basketball shorts that will definitely go below my knees.

"_I need lotion and deodorant."_

I look up at the April sized drawer. "It's go time." I whisper to myself.

I walk to the drawer and reach for the lotion because it's closer to the edge. My fingertips skim the bottle. I finally get it when I hit the drawer with my foot and the lotion came falling down, along with new deodorant.

I hurry and finish changing in ten minutes. I look at the time, it's six thirty five.

"_Hm…I also need shoes."_ I look around for my converse and I can't find them.

I left them here yesterday when I found the teddy bear under April's pillow. I look under the bed and I don't see them.

Oh wait the most obvious place. I walk over to the closet and get them from the ground. They were next to big foot's Nike Beassi slippers I hadn't noticed before. Ok next socks.

I go to April's drawer again and take a guest on where she puts her socks. I'm right the cabinet in the middle. I take out her ankle socks and put them on. They fit me as normal sock just a little baggy. I slip on my converse and then I sit on the air mattress waiting for April.

On cue April steps in dressed in an army green tank top and gray sweatpants. She straightened her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. She goes and puts everything away, then she slips on her Nike slippers.

"You didn't have to wait for me. I'm pretty sure during your exploring the cafeteria was the first thing you saw. It's easy to spot from here." April says coldly.

"I wasn't sure if I should leave so early."

I've never been early to breakfast; I'm usually right on time.

April starts to eye me weirdly with a confused expression on her face.

"What on your neck? There's some black curved line on it."

"_Oh come on, first the contacts, next the make up covering my clan marking. Are you kidding me?! The thing said waterproof!"_

"It's a part of my personal life; a part that I want to forget. Long story, short a guy that I thought I loved made me get a tattoo and I try to cover up with make up everyday." I make up a story but she bought.

"Ok, but I'll warn you there's no make up in here. Well, there is but only for special occasions. Anyway, that tattoo will show when you sweat it off today. Oh yeah that reminds me, it's your first day of what I like to call boot camp. It's also the first day you meet our leader." April says smirking.

I don't like that smirk. It says evil all over it.

"Now, come on it's time for breakfast. Don't eat too much you may throw up on the mats if you do. I don't want to be known for your mistakes because you're my roommate." April says, opening the door.

I get up and start to walk with her.

"So, what's our _leader_ like?"

"He's a nice, chill guy. He's like any other assassin but he just has a title that's all. You'll only see him serious if there's a mission, battle, or any deaths during a mission or battle. Well, he's also serious about new recruits and the shadow clan."

"_This is the perfect timing to ask if they're going to attack my clan."_

"Um, the shadow clan?"

"Yeah, Jack use to be a part of it but he got banished because he didn't believe in killing innocent people. That's all he says about his past with the clan, nothing else. Jack hates them and we might be planning war against them. I don't know Jack's still on the fence about it." April explains opening the tunnel door.

"_So, Jack's planning attack huh? I need to kill him before he makes a decision."_

"So, did I choice a wrong timing to be recruited?"

"Yep pretty much the worst timing ever." April says seriously. She opens the second door and enters the cafeteria.

"Okay, you can sit where every you want. Just not with me, understand?" April says looking at me.

I nod my head.

"Good." And with that she walks away into the crowd of people trying to get food at the buffet.

* * *

I'll wait for the crowd to go away. I spot Jerry at a table in front of the stage. I walk over to the table and take a sit.

"Morning, Jerry, other people." I greet kindly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you my name! Sorry, I'm Milton." Milton finally greets me.

"I'm Sam." The kid I saw from the play room thing.

"I'm Trevon, but people call me smooth." A guy I've never seen before says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because of my smooth skin. Want to feel." He holds out his hand toward me.

"Um, no thanks I'll just take your word for it."

He shrugs and goes back to eating.

"Hey, are you going to eat?" Jerry asks

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the line to go down."

Jerry nods his head then his eyes widen, like he just realized something.

"Kim, I just remembered you're in…" Jerry gets interrupted.

"My seat." April's voice finishes the sentence.

I shoot right up from the seat and move to the side. Then I make a motion for her to sit.

"Just warming it up for ya."

"I don't like my seat warm." She says coldly as she sits down and puts her tray on the table.

"I-I'm going to get something to eat."

"Go ahead, like I care." I hear April mumble under her breath.

I turn around and rush to the buffet. On my way there I bump into someone's chest. I fall back, closing my eyes and holding nose.

Two strong arms catch me before I fall to the ground. I open my eyes.

I see two brown eyes looking at me.

"_Jack?"_

He has longer hair that is in a bun. He definitely got more muscle throughout the year he was gone. He's wearing a tight black t shirt and gray sweatpants. He resembles his father.

He stands me up steady and let's go.

"Are you ok?" He asks with a sweet voice.

"_Sweet voice? Where'd that come from?"_

"Yeah, sorry…" I pretend not to know his name.

"Jack, the clan leader." He holds out his hand for a hand shake and I take it.

"Sorry…again sir." I say again because, like an idiot, I get lost in his eyes.

"It's alright. Aren't you the new recruit, Kit right?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"So, you got in a fight with April?"

"How'd you…"

"I was in the gym when I heard shouting and a door slam with you walking out." Jack explains himself.

"_How didn't I notice he was in the gym when I left?!"_

"Oh…yeah we got off on the wrong foot." I start to bite my lip as a nervous tick but I'm not nervous about April.

Why am I so nervous?

Jack smiles. His smile is so breath taking.

"_What the hell? Remember you have to kill him Kim."_

"Well, I hope the best for you girls. I'll see you in about thirty minutes for training and I'll personally meet with each recruit throughout the day, so I'll see you around ok." Jack says kindly with that sweet smile of his.

I bite my lip harder as he walks away.

What's wrong with me?

I have to kill him.

My clan's fate depends on it.

But…

But what if I don't want to?

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

Ugh stupid feelings!

I stomp over to a random table in the back with my food. I slam my tray on the empty table and take a seat.

You see, every since I've talked to Jack I can't stop thinking about him. It's annoying and stupid. I blame teenage hormones!

Well, he _does _have those beautiful eyes; those pools of milk chocolate. His smile was so bright and kind. His muscles were shown off in that tight t-shirt. It was so tight I could have sworn I could see his six pack. He held me so close…I want to be in that position again.

"_GIRL, SHUT UP! YOUR MISSION IS TO KILL HIM!" _

I can't tell you how many times I had to remind myself of that. He managed to stay on my mind…I mean he was on my mind before but that was strictly for the mission. Now it's all…mushy. Ugh!

I start to eat and that got my mind off of _him_, until I finished in fifteen minutes. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took that first bite.

Anyway I finish my food and sit there. I lean back on my chair and put my feet up on the table. I sign in frustration.

_He's_ still on my mind…the mushy thoughts.

But the moles on his cheeks; they're so cute on him.

"_MISSION: KILL HIM. JUST A REMINDER!"_

Could something just happen already?! I need to get this mushy stuff out of my system.

"Kit."

I look up to see Jerry. Perfect timing.

"Yeah."

"You can come sit with us."

"No, it's alright. I don't want to get in anyone's way." I'm referring to April only.

"You know, Kit, April won't be mad at you forever. She'll get use to you. Just like she had to get use to being here."

"I don't know…she seems to have this hatred toward me."

"Well, yeah; you _did_ touch her stuff right after I warned you not to."

"For the last time; I was curious!" I exclaim at him.

"_They keep going back to the damn teddy bear thing! She shouldn't be ashamed of a teddy bear from her dad." _

"Ok, I'm not going to talk about that anymore."

He takes a sit across from me and I put my feet down.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"_Shoot, I didn't even give myself background to fall on when I get asked this. I was too busy being scared of April, exploring, and thinking about Jack."_

"Um…well, my mom she works at the…police department. She answers the calls. And my dad is out of my life. I went to this high school, near my house and had a lot of friends. Yup."

I barely made it through that.

Jerry gives me a strange look.

"Uh, ok. What high school did you go to?"

"Uh, Seaford high?" That came out as a question.

"You don't seem too sure of that."

"No, no I'm sure. Seaford high school." I nod.

"I went there too, but I've never seen you before." Jerry keeps a straight face.

"That's because I just moved here a couple months ago."

"Why'd you move?"

"_Stop with the questions!"_

"My dad…he wanted my mom back and wouldn't leave us alone, so my mom decided it was best for us to move."

"What happened with your dad? Why is he 'out of your life' and all?"

"_I don't remember being asked this many question when I was recruited."_

"That's a little too personal. What about you? You know…the whole liking April thing."

Jerry rolls his eyes. "I thought we agreed to let it slide." He grunts.

"No, I agreed to let that little mess up slide not the whole thing in general." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever let it go."

"No. Why are you so down? She's your crush after all. You should be smiling every time you hear her name. What happened?" I ask, as if I'm concerned.

Jerry takes a deep breath and looks at me like_ you want to me to answer_? I look back at him.

"Smooth just asked her out and she said she'd think about it."

"Wait, you could leave this place."

"Yes. You could go outside and act like a normal teenager once a month. You just have to make sure you're not being followed."

"_Cool! We never leave the base unless it's a mission, back home."_

I nod. "I'm sorry, Jerry, but now's the time to man up and tell her how you feel!" I exclaim triumphantly.

"I don't want to make her choose. I'll just stay a bystander and hope she turns him down."

"How long have you liked her?" I ask, somewhat interested now.

"Like three or four months." Jerry answers.

"Jerry, tell her."

"No."

"Why?"

"I know she'll probably turn me down or not even think of me as a boyfriend. She's strong and independent and I like her for that, but because of that independence she doesn't need a boyfriend. She's fine alone and I'm pretty sure she already knows that." Jerry says then looks down.

"Sure she's independent but she has feelings too…"

"_I can't believe I'm about to say this."_

"Listen, Jerry, a boyfriend or anyone who cares is what she needs now. Her past was most likely terrible and she keeps it locked up inside. She needs to let it out and you can unlock those feelings. Heck, she cried herself to sleep last night and she's probably done that before. Something in her past screwed with her and she needs someone to talk to and care for her. Jerry that can be you! Don't let Smooth hurt her more because something tells me he's a player."

Jerry looks up, back at me.

"She cries herself to sleep?" Jerry asks extremely worried.

"_Wow, he cares a lot."_

Just like you care for Jack.

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Yeah, I heard before I went to sleep."

"That's terrible."

"I know and you can comfort her."

Jerry nods.

"So are you're going to do it?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes, but not now; later."

"Don't wimp out on me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Jerry jokes.

I smile and he smiles back.

"_Success! Why am I so interested in Jerry's relationship with April all of a sudden?"_

I don't know maybe because _you_ want to be in a relationship with Jack.

"_Oh my gosh, SHUT UP HORMONES!"_

"Can you come and sit with us now?" Jerry asks.

"Fine." I give in, not wanting to be questioned again.

* * *

I stand up and follow Jerry back to the table. There are two empty seats one next to April, the other next to Milton. They must have added a chair. I take the seat next to Milton so Jerry can sit with April.

Jerry gives April a look and she sighs.

"I'm sorry for scaring you off." She apologizes.

It doesn't sound like a real apology, but I won't push it.

"It's ok."

"Are you ready for boot camp?" She asks smirking.

"I think so."

"_Of course I'm ready. I've been training for the past six years. This will be a piece of cake."_

But if Jack's there I'll be drooling and not paying attention to anything but him. I can't deny that.

"_Shut up!"_

"Are you sure you're ready?" April asks again.

"She's ready. I recruited her for a reason. She has amazing reflexes and is great in hand to hand combat. We just have to teach her how to use swords, daggers, guns, you know the usual." Jerry says before I could answer.

"_Guns, I don't remember seeing those in the gym. My clan has guns just lying on the floor of the gym."_

"I didn't see any guns during my exploring time."

"We keep those with us." Smooth says pulling out a black pistol from underneath the table.

"Yeah, it's a rule." April says pulling out the same gun.

I saw that it was in her waistband or something.

"Where was that placed?"

"There are two pockets inside the pants on each side of your waist. One is for the gun; the other is for any weapon of your choosing." Milton explains as April and Smooth put their guns back.

I nod. _"Well, that's dumb what if someone goes crazy and starts shooting everyone. What if someone undercover kills Jack? Wait, that's me. He trust people too easily anybody could kill him."_

"What would happen if someone attacks a fellow assassin or even kills a fellow assassin?" I blurt out.

Everyone looks at me and falls silent. They keep looking at each other like _who's going to tell her_.

"There was this kid that was in this clan…" Jerry starts. "He was amazing at every weapon but one day…he lost it. Power just got to him and he went crazy. He shot twenty people, luckily nobody was killed. His punishment is to be trap in one of those mental cells. You know the ones with the padding."

I nod as he continues.

"He gets therapy everyday but through the closed cell door because he's still not stable. So, if you were to every attack an assassin of this clan out of training then that will happen to you."

"Where is he in the base?" I ask.

"_If I can get him freed he could be a distraction and then I could kill Jack. They'll never see it coming."_

That's if you go through with it.

"That's confidential." Jerry says.

"Ok, what's his name?"

"Truman." April answers angrily.

I guess she doesn't like him. I nod.

"How long ago was this?"

"Like six months ago." Smooth answers.

"How long will the punishment be?"

"Until he gets better; it may take years." Milton answers this time.

"Oh. That's just attacking other assassins. What would happen if, I don't know, someone tries to kill our clan leader?"

Everyone looks at me and then they burst out laughing. After they noticed I wasn't laugh they stop.

"You-You're serious." Sam says still giggling a little.

"That won't ever happen. The person won't have a chance against Jack. Heck, with his reflexes, he may just slice the person's head off by accident." April says giggling too.

This is the first time I've seen her laugh. I should really cherish this because I have a feeling I won't see that too often.

"But let's say this person does survive. What would be the punishment?" I ask ignoring the little snickers.

"I don't know… get tortured to death. That's what happened to this assassin that managed to get in. He was from the shadow clan; tortured in anyway possible." April says.

My eyes widen.

"_Oh, no; I'm from the shadow clan. I don't want to be tortured to death! Oh wait, so that's what happened to Frank."_

"Yo, is he still alive?" Jerry asks causally.

"Yes, he's probably bleeding to death right now." Milton answers.

"_You see, Frank was supposed to come here and back to give me blueprints a few weeks ago, but he never came back.I didn't bother to ask what happened to him. I didn't care about him…I still don't." _

"Attention everybody." Someone from the stage speaks into a mic.

Everybody in the cafeteria turn their attention to the person.

"Our clan leader has some announcements."

With that said he walks to the side and down the stairs of the stage. Jack goes up the stairs a couple minutes later.

"Good morning midnight clan." He speaks into the mic.

"Morning Sir." Everybody answers him in union.

"We have twenty more recruits with us today." Jack starts.

Everyone claps, even April.

"And I just wanted to tell you all not to give them a hard time." Jack's eyes scan the room and they land on April. "I didn't think I had to say that but from previous actions it's appropriate. Anyway, today is a normal schedule. And just a reminder Friday is the day off, act like a normal teenager, do whatever you want. Just be back by ten thirty."

Everyone cheers in happiness.

"Alright you're dismissed, but all new recruits stay behind."

Everyone starts to leave orderly.

"Good luck." Jerry says before getting up and leaving.

"Yeah, you'll need it." April says leaving.

When everyone leaves, there are twenty one of us. The recruits are spread along to room; seven girls, including myself and thirteen boys. They all look scared. Jack sits on the edge of the stage swinging his legs, holding a clipboard, and smiling.

Why does he have to be so sweet?

"Come closer I don't bite."

His voice is so sweet like a chorus of angels.

"_Shut up…I'm getting tired of reminding myself."_

So, what I'm hearing is you're giving in.

"_Maybe."_

Haha.

"_Why must my mind torment me?"_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

"Ok, here's how things are going to go for you guys today and tomorrow. You'll be training…like karate I guess. But you could use a gun. Anyway, we're going to test your flexibility, strength, speed and intelligence. We won't go hard on you because we're going to see what prior knowledge you have in fighting." Jack explains.

We are still in the cafeteria, sitting right in front of him.

"Will this last all day? I mean we only have two days two train with you." I blurt out.

Jack turns to me and I almost melt.

"Yes, but they'll be little breaks for lunch and dinner. We have to reschedule the private meeting for tomorrow. Today is strictly training and finding each of you a rank to begin with." He answers smoothly. "Oh, you'll get a rule book by the end of training. Any questions before we go to the gym?" He adds.

"Who will be watching us?" A guy with long black hair that faded into brown asks.

"All of our top ranks and me. It was just supposed to be me but it'll be fasted to rank you with some help."

"Who exactly are they?" A girl with long brunette hair asks.

"Milton, Jerry, Rudy, April, and Julie." Jack answers.

"_April…figures."_

"Who's Rudy? I've heard of all the others except him."

"_I don't know Julie."_

"He is the oldest here so he's the one who orders everything we need. Along with Bobby but he isn't here today."

"I'm sorry if this comes off as rude but Milton and Julie don't seem like fighters. How are they supposed to judge us?" A guy with short blonde hair asks.

"They rank you based on your intelligence. If you're more intellectual then you don't go on outdoor missions you stay here and do things on the computer. Keep track of everybody's training and you'll train like any other fighter, but a little less."

"What rank are they?" I ask.

"April and Rudy are three. Julie, Milton and Jerry are four. The higher the rank the better fighter or intellect you are."

"So, no twos and ones." A boy about twelve years old asks.

"_I wonder what he did to get in here."_

"No twos yet, but April's getting close. And I'm the only number one."

"Why are you the only one?" The brunette girl asks.

"Because I'm the leader and the strongest fighter. If someone in rank two becomes rank one, then he or she is the new leader, but first he or she would have to win in a fight with me." Jack explains.

"_You could have our leader in the shadow clan. I wouldn't even have to be in this mess if you didn't run away and create a new, much cooler clan. That's right I said it. This clan base is so much cooler than mine and the rules so far are great. Being a normal teen, that'll be fun. And I can't wait to get in that game room again."_

"Last question anyone?" Jack says after a minute of silence.

"Oh, are we training with weapons today?" The twelve year old asks.

"If we have enough time, yes." Jack says as he hops off the stage and stands up.

"Wait, I have another question." The same boy says and Jack nods for him to continue. "What's your name? Sorry, nobody told me. I'm Adam." He smiles holding his hand out.

Jack walks to him and shakes his hand and smiles back.

Aww, they're so adorable.

"_Shut. Up."_

"Ok, Adam, I'm Jack, but you have to call me sir in front of people to look professional." Jack whispers to him as if it were a secret.

"Ok, sir!" Then Adam lifts his hand and salutes to Jack like he was in the army. And Jack salutes back.

Everyone, including me smiles.

"Alright, let's go to the gym." Jack says and starts walking toward the tunnel with Adam by his side.

Everyone follows.

* * *

When we got to the tunnel someone taps my shoulder. I turn to the side to see the guy with the long hair.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm Carson."

"I'm Kit." I'll just ignore that beautiful thing he started with.

"So how'd you get recruited?" He asks.

"A pervert tried and failed. Epicly. What about you?" I ask.

"I was walking around town and a guy tried to jump me. He failed epicly too. April was the one to recruit me."

"Really, she doesn't seem to like the type to recruit new people."

"_It's like she doesn't like change."_

"Yeah, I caught that vibe from her when she answered my questions so coldly. Her voice was basically saying _shut up before I kill you_."

I snicker a little.

"I don't think it's her voice it's just the look she gives you; that terrifying look in her eyes."

Carson laughs lightly. "She's a really scary person. I would hate to be her roommate." Carson says as we step out the tunnel and down the steps to the gym.

"You have no idea." I say under my breath.

We all stop in front of Jack. By his side are April, a guy with short dirty blonde hair, Rudy I guess, Jerry, Milton, and a girl with long ginger hair and glasses, Julie, I guess. They all have their uniforms on, just not the mask. They look so professional; standing still with their legs slightly spread and their hands behind their back with straight faces. They look scary. Even Milton and Julie look scary.

"_Now I know how a rank ten feels when he or she tries to talk to me. They get all scared and nervous. Man, higher ranks are so much scarier…even though I'm in the same rank as April…they're just so freaking intimidating!"_

"Now, we're going to do hand and hand combat. You all got recruited for this particular one, so this should be quick and easy." Jack says as he drags a punching dummy toward us. "We're going to test you on your strength first. Kick the dummy as hard as you can. Who wants to go first?"

Kick…our ship name!

"Shut up." I whisper out loud.

Sure I whispered it, but I'm in a room with the best assassins in the clan, of course they hear me.

They all turn to me with confused looks on their faces. The recruits didn't even hear and they're next to me! Why did _they_ have to hear?!

"Excuse me, Miss. Bryant?" Jack says crossing his arms.

"_Oh no he's mad at me."_

But he looks cute when he's angry.

"_No, he looks like he's about to attack me."_

"Um, nothing sir."

"Just for that, you go first and after you're done I want you to climb that rope to the top."

Jack points to the rope that is connected to the ceiling; the one I saw last night.

"_Challenge__ accepted."_

I smirk and walk over to the dummy. I step back some and then I jump and drop kick the dummy. I get up quickly and run over to the rope. I start to climb. It's been about a minute and I'm already on the third floor. I get to the top after another two minutes.

I look down to see everyone looking up at me. The recruits look all wide-eyed and Jack and the others just nod their head in approval; even April.

I slowly climb down, trying to avoid any rope burns.

Once I'm down everyone starts clapping. I smile.

"C_hallenge completed__."_

"That was amazing. That was a better time than Rudy." Jack says impressed.

Rudy's face gets all scrunched up in anger, but then he goes back to his straight face when Jack turns around.

"_Did I beat April's time too?"_

"But of course you didn't beat April score, hers being two minutes." He says patting April on the back.

"_Did he read my mind?"_

"Alright everyone else get in line to kick the dummy."

Aww, he used our ship name again!

"_Shut up."_

* * *

**Did you like?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

April is right.

Training is one hell of a work out here in the Midnight clan.

I lay on the gym floor with pain all over my body and I'm pretty sure I have bruises where bruises shouldn't be. Blood is on my cheek from the cut I just got from a sword.

"GET UP, MAGET!" Jack and April yell at me.

So, here's what happened.

After we got done with our hand to hand combat training, we moved on to weapons after lunch. First it was the bow and arrow, which was simple just hitting a target. I got a bull's eye on the first try, but then April suggested that should get something harder to do. They see my skill which isn't good, but I can't help myself.

"_What could I say? I'm sorry I'm perfect with weapons?"_

Anyway, they gave me the task to hit a moving target. I got bullseye again, so they increased the speed and I got bullseye again. Jack had narrowed his eyes and told me to move onto daggers with April, while everyone else perfects their shooting. She simply gave me the task to throw a dagger into a dummy's forehead. I did so and hit the middle.

April hadn't looked surprised at all.

"_Is she catching on?"_

Well, let's skip over some things so you know why I'm on the floor in pain. After a couple other task of hitting target, I upgraded to fighting (hand to hand) with Jerry, while all the other recruits watched. They were done for the day, but they decided to watch. I won the fight in fifteen minutes. Then I fought Rudy, I won again, but it took a little longer. Then April, I failed. I failed terribly. That's why I got bruises.

But, Jack upgraded me and gave me weapons to fight with. Once again I defeated Jerry and Rudy, but now I'm in a sword fight with April.

"_Why'd I have to show off? Now they're going to question me on my skill."_

"Kit! Get up! You'll get food and rest when you're finish with fighting April!" Jack shouts at me.

I grunt and get up. I go pick up the sword, which was on the other side of the room, and run back into stance. April got into stance too.

I'm just mad that she doesn't have a scratch on her body from the fights with me.

Suddenly, April charges and raises her sword. I quickly raise my sword and our swords clash. I dodge every hit and she dodges mine. After a couple of minutes of dodging, April does some type of trick to get the sword out of my hand. The blade went through the wall. April kicks me and I fall on my, alright hurting, back with a grunt. Her blade hovers over my neck.

"You're really good." April compliments me under her mask.

"_Wow, never thought I'd hear that from her. You know what I shouldn't judge her based on one accident."_

She throws her sword to the side and holds her hand out to me. I take it and got up, but she didn't let go. She narrows her eyes.

"Too good." She mutters, letting go of me.

She walks over to Jack and the others as I walk back to the recruits.

"_Oh no, she's suspicious now. This is just perfect."_

"Ok, recruits, today was a success. We got to use a couple of weapons and tomorrow will finish up on them all. That is why we're letting you go earlier than usual. And Kit you don't have to come in tomorrow because you're very far ahead and every one has to play catch up."

Jack turns to me with a small smile. I smile back, dreamily.

I realize he is looking for me to respond after a minute of staring into each other's eyes. I open my mouth but the words were stuck in my throat. I shut my mouth and end up nodding. He nods back.

"You are all dismissed for dinner. By the way you guys are late, so you better hope there's food left."

With that said everyone rushed toward the cafeteria.

"Wait, Kit." Jack calls walking over to me.

I stop in my tracks and look up at Jack. I get lost in his eyes.

"Um, yes sir?" I break eye contact.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll have April take you to my office for the meeting. And then you have the rest of the day off. But I suggest you make friends because you're going to have to trust you're clan mates out in the field. I have a feeling you're a fighter." Jack says with a cheeky smile.

"Wow, you change from army general to some sweet guy really quick, don't you?" I blurt out without thinking.

"Yeah, I need to show recruits that I don't play around with training and missions." Jack says and I nod. "Do you really think I'm sweet?" Jack says smiling touching chest, where his heart is located.

I feel my face heat up.

"_Great I'm blushing._"

Then I bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

Jack's smile seems to widen.

"Thank you. Well I think you're cute when you blush." With that said Jack walks off.

I feel more heat creep up on my face and I bite my lip even harder. I turn around and walk to the cafeteria smiling.

"_You know what; I'm done with hiding these feelings. I like Jack! There I 'said' it! How am I supposed to go on with the mission?"_

I frown at that thought.

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to myself.

* * *

I get to the cafeteria and I sit down at a table that Smooth and Sam are sitting at. I didn't get food I lost my appetite, thinking about the mission.

"So, how was training?" Smooth asked.

"She's a sweating mess and she has a cut on her cheek. They probably went hard on her, Sherlock." Sam says sarcastically.

"That means they saw something in you. You stood out." Smooth ignores Sam's comment.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I say quietly. "Hey, Smooth, what's your status with April?" I ask, changing the subject.

Smooth smiles. "I asked her out and she said she'd think about it."

"If she says yes, which I truly doubt, where are you going to take her?" Sam joins in.

Smooth glares at him. "She going to say yes and I'll be taking her to a movie and something to eat afterward." Sam rolls his eyes.

"That's all…no kissy kissy." Sam teases Smooth and puckers his lips.

"Shut up, Sam. You're like ten."

"No, I'm twelve and a half." Sam says sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms.

Smooth mocks him. They both end up giggling.

"But, in all seriousness. Are you going to seal it with a kiss?" I ask.

"Maybe…we'll see." Smooth says, shrugging.

"_I don't know anymore. Smooth doesn't seem like a player anymore. Jerry has some competition. I hope April doesn't break Jerry's heart, but I feel bad for Smooth."_

"So, Sam, how did you get here?" I question him.

He tenses up a little before answering. "My parents didn't want me. I was out on the streets, but luckily Jack saw me fighting off a homeless guy and recruited me." Sam had started off with a frown but ends in a smile.

I frown a little.

"_My parents didn't want me."_ His voice rings through my head.

That reminds of how I got into the Shadow clan.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"It's ok; I just remind myself that if that didn't happen I wouldn't have this amazing place with incredible people surrounding me." Sam says wisely.

A small smile crept onto my face and I nod.

A chair next to me gets pulled out and April sits down with a food tray. Jerry sits between her and Smooth.

"Not eating, Kit?" April asks.

"Nope, I lost my appetite. You know the whole you throwing me around thing. I just want to rest."

April chuckles softly before eating.

"Oh Yeah. Kit I have to go on a mission after I'm done," April pulls out the room key, that was in some ripper pocket in the uniform. "So here's the room key. Don't fall asleep, please, I don't want to have to bug Jerry about opening the door. I'll be out for an hour or two. Do you think you could stay up?" She asks as I take the key.

"Yes."

April went back to eating and when she finished she threw out her thrash. She's about to leave but stops in front of me.

"There's going to be a rule book on the bed. It's yours and you need to memorize it. Jack will probably quiz you tomorrow during your meeting. Also your clothes aren't coming until tomorrow, sorry. Bye, guys." April waves and leaves.

"She's starting to like you." Jerry says.

"Huh?"

"She wouldn't have given you the key to the room if she was still mad about the curiosity thing. She would have left and not tell you anything about the mission she's on and let you roam around clueless of where she is." Jerry explains.

"She's taken a sudden interest in you for some reason." Smooth says.

"She's only interested because Kit kicked me and Rudy's ass in hand to hand combat and weapon combat." Jerry says bitterly.

Smooth and Sam laugh.

"Are you mad or nah Jerry?" Sam asks through his laughter. That made Smooth laugh harder.

"Shut up! I can still kick both of y'all asses right now." Jerry threatens them.

Sam and Smooth both abruptly stop laughing and look away.

I smile a little.

"I have to go on a mission, so peace." Smooth says getting up and leaving.

"Jerry, did I get any missions today?" Sam asks excited.

"No, sorry Sam." Jerry says, patting his shoulder.

Sam's excitement turns into sadness as he frowns. "I never get missions anymore."

"You know you can't go on mission at the moment. A lot of other clans are trying to attack us by getting us one by one. That's why top ranks and older people are going on missions."

"But I'm tough. I can handle a couple of assassins." Sam says confidently.

"Sam, we can't risk it. The younger people have to stay behind and secure the base."

Sam sighs. "I know." Sam says lowly.

"Hey, you do get to go out this Friday. Cheer up; you'll get to make friends at the park." Jerry says smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'll see them again. If I do I'll have to do the pressure point thing and make them forget they saw me again because of the whole once a month thing."

Jerry and I frown.

"I'll be in the game room if you need me." Sam says and leaves.

"The kid's been through a lot and the only thing he wants is a friend outside of the base. We can't even do that for him." Jerry mutters.

"I know." I say shaking my head. "Oh Jerry, are you telling April tonight when she comes back?"

Jerry gets all quiet.

"What? Did you already tell her?" I ask worried.

"No, I overheard her talking to Julie. She said she might say yes to Smooth." Jerry says sadly.

"Hey, she said might. You still have a chance and it's Tuesday, she could change her mind you know. _You_ can change her mind."

"_Man, I am so wise."_

"You give great advice." Jerry compliments.

"I know." I say smiling.

He smiles back.

"_Your mission is to kill my son. This will be a challenge, but I know you can do this. If you don't get too attached to anyone you'll be perfectly fine."_ My clan leader's voice rings through my head.

That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm getting attached.

"What about you Kit?" Jerry says, leaning in and put his elbows on the table.

"What about me?"

"You likey Jack." Jerry teases.

I felt my face heat up again. "Pfft, no."

"Oh really. So, you _weren't_ staring at Jack and you _didn't_ blush or bite your lip when he talked to you earlier. And you _didn't_ smile like an idiot when he looked back at you."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on! If you can barge into my love life, I can barge into yours." Jerry complains.

"Fine, but just a little bit."

"I think he likes you back though, so don't worry. I've known Jack for a while and I know he'll make the first move. It will start with a little flirting."

"_I think you're cute when you blush."_ Jack's voice rings through my head.

"And I'm guess he already did that because you're as red as a tomato right now." Jerry says holding in his laughter.

I glare at him. He coughs off his laughter.

"I'm going to the game room to check on Sam, wanna come?" Jerry asks getting up.

"Nah, but I think I'll go lay down." I get up.

We walk through the tunnel in silence and went our separate ways. I open the door with April's room key and closed the door behind me. I immediately jump on the air mattress.

I start to think about my clan, the Shadow clan.

* * *

_I knocked on the wooden cabin door. I found it in the woods. I was scared, lost, and couldn't turn back. Not after what they said to me. I looked at myself. I was still in my monkey pajamas and my tangled brunette hair fell to my waist. My feet were aching from the walk because I was barefoot. My big brown eyes were probably blood shot from all the crying._

_Then I looked around my surrounding, waiting for the door to open. I was miles in the woods; there was nothing to be seen but trees and brushes. But then I notice two yellow eyes looking at me. They seemed to be getting closer. The nose of the animal pecked out of the darkness. It was a bear nose._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_The bear didn't like the noise and came charging._

_I hit the door with my fist. _

"_Help, somebody!" I scream at the door as the bear got closer and closer._

_I turned around accepting my fate. I was smart enough to know I couldn't out run a bear._

_Suddenly, a boy about my height, a little taller, jumped in front of me and plunged a sword in the bear's head. The bear fell limp on the ground. I let out a breath, not realizing I was holding it in. The boy turned around to me, I only saw his brown eyes. Then I realized he was wearing an all black suit and a mask._

"_Are you ok?" His young voice spoke._

_I was still in shock, so I just nodded._

"_What are you doing in the woods at this time?" He asked._

"_I could say the same to you." I spoke with my, younger and higher pitched, voice._

"_Well, I live here." He pointed to the big cabin behind me._

_I felt compelled to tell him why I was there. He did safe my life after all._

"_My parents," I started to tears up. "They were having an argument about me. Th-they said I-I was a mis-mistake; that they never wanted me. They came to my room and told me to get out. I-I kicked and I screamed, but they dr-dragged me to the door and threw me out on th-the lawn. They lock-locked the door and I st-stayed knocking hoping it was a jo-joke, but it's not. Th-they don't want me anymore. So, I ran here. Why don't they wa-want me? W-why?" At that point I was sobbing for the second time that night._

_The boy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I immediately hugged back, needing the comfort. I cried into his shoulder._

"_Shh, it's ok. You're going to be alright."_

"_How? Where am I going to go?" I said quietly._

"_With me and my family." He declared._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, come in." _

_He pulled away and knocked on the door in a special way. The door eye slit opened and two green eyes looked down at us. They eyes looked at me puzzled and then at the boy. The eyes widen in realization, I guess._

_The door opened for us and we walked down a fully lit hallway._

_We stopped in front of another door._

"_When you walk in here this is your new life. Are you ready to be apart of the Shadow clan?" He asked me._

_I nodded. I just wanted a home, a new start._

_The boy took off his mask to reveal his brunette hair that fell to his shoulders, somewhat chubby cheeks with a mole on each one, and a small smile. I smile back._

"_I'm Jack, by the way." _

"_I'm Kim."_

"_Nice to meet you Kit."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Kit wake up! Open the door!"_

_Everything went black._

"_Come on Kit! Waky, waky!" I recognize the voice as April's._

_Then banging of a door sounded._

* * *

My eyes flutter open. And I sit up on the air mattress.

"_Fell asleep."_

I get up and opened the door for April. She was playing around with her dagger when I open it. She looks up.

"Oh, hi." She says through her mask.

"Hey."

I walk back to the air mattress and I notice a book on it.

"_Did I sleep on that?"_

April takes off her mask and throws it on her bed as she walks to her closet.

"Hey, did you memorize the rule book yet? It's been three hours; did you make room for that?" She asks, going through her closet for PJs.

She got out a white tank top and gray sweatpants. She turns to me, waiting for an answer.

"No, I fell asleep." I say, grabbing the all black paperback book. It's light, like only ten to fifteen pages.

"Well, at least memorize the first three pages because those are the rules he stresses over and he'll mention them the most during the meeting." April advises me as she walks out to change.

I sit down and start reading.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

_If any rules are broken, there will be consequences._

_Rule 1: Respect all clanmates and that includes your leader._

_Rules 2: No fighting clanmates outside of training. _

_Rule 3: You can not refuse to go on a mission no matter what._

_Rules 4: Do not hesitate to kill an enemy assassin._

_Rules 5: If captured by an enemy clan, do not say anything to them about us._

I flip the page.

_Rule 6: On recruits' first few missions, they have to be partnered up with an experience assassin._

_Rule 7: When on a mission with a partner do not argue about anything._

_Rule 8: If called upon by the clan leader report immediately. _

_Rule 9: You must refer to the clan leader as sir/ma'am._

_Rule 10: Do not lie to this clan._

I broke rule ten from the time I stepped foot in this place. I flip the page again.

_Rule 11: On our off days make sure you're not being followed._

_Rule 12: On our off days don't make stupid decisions._

_Rules 13: Curfew to get back from off days is 10:30 PM._

_Rule 14: Normal curfew is 1:45 AM (depending on mission)._

_Rule 15: During off days do anything and have fun! But don't tell anyone you're an assassin._

I look over to the clock; it says 12:30 AM.

"_Might as well impress Jack and read another page before I go to sleep."_

I nod to myself, look down to the rule book and flip another page.

_Rule 16: Do not let your past get in the way of a mission._

I don't know why but April comes to mind when I read that. I shrug and go back to reading.

_Rule 17: If your family sees you, you'll have to press point them so they'll forget they saw you._

_Rule 18: Don't think about your past. That's behind you now._

Again, April comes to mind.

_Rule 19: Do not leave this base without a weapon._

_Rule 20: Do not use a weapon on innocent people (that falls under stupid things for off days)._

I close the rule book and exhaustion hits me. I yawn and get up. I stretch.

"_Is that me? God, I stink! Shower time!" _

I walk over to April's drawers and reach for soap. After a couple of minutes I get it. I grab the wash cloth and towel I used this morning and left for the showers. I get there and bump into April.

"Can I get the key?" April asks in a tired tone.

"Yeah, just don't go into deep sleep please." I say taking out the key from my pocket and giving it to April.

April smiles lazily and turns to leave.

I go get inside of a shower and take my clothes off in here. There are still a couple of girls in here brushing their teeth. I throw my clothes over the railing, along with the towel and start the water.

* * *

I finish up, wrap the towel around my body, and I get out. I just realized I don't have any clothes to put on. I hope there are no perverts when I get out.

I go to the supply closet and grab a bottle of mouthwash. Then I walk over to the sink and start gurgling.

"Hey sexy." A girl's voice sounds from behind me.

I nearly choke on my gurgle but I spit it out. I stand up straight and turn around. My eyes widen.

"_Oh no."_

It's a girl that I've never seen before with brunette hair that goes to her waist. Oh and she's naked.

I look her directly in the eyes, not daring to look down. She smiles at me…sexually?

"Hi, I'm Donna Tobin! I know you're Kit because you're roommates with the sexy April Brooks." She greets.

"Um…uh, Hi." I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out.

"Why are you wearing that?" She looks down at me towel.

"Uh, to cover myself." I answer quickly.

"What's the point? I bet you have a beautiful body might as well show it off." She says as she starts waving her hands in an hour glass motion over her body. I still don't dare to look, but I see some boob.

"_God damn D cup sized breast!"_

"Um, no I don't want to do that."

She shrugs making her chest jiggle some.

"So…April, how's she doing? That fight might have gotten her stressed." She asks.

"_You know what; it's no longer surprising that people know about the fight."_

"She's fine now. I think we're on good terms."

"Cool, but just to let you know she's mine." She threatens me.

"Wha-"

"Wait, what about you? Are you single?" She asks with a devilish grin.

"_Oh, so she's probably that one girl that hooks up with everyone."_

"Yes, I'm single." I answer.

"Cool. So you can come to my room. I mean it's against the rules but that's apart of the rush." She says.

My eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, I'm not lesbian." I finally blurt out.

"I can change that." Donna says getting closer.

I back up some. _"I'm going to punch her in the face if she tries to touch me."_

"Nope, I don't think you can." I shake my head.

Suddenly the door opens. I look up and Donna turns around. April walks in. She takes a double take when she sees Donna, then looks up.

"Hello Donna." She looks over to me. Her eyes say 'are you ok?' I look back with pleading eyes.

"I just forgot my toothbrush." She quickly walks over to the sink, grabs her toothbrush and walks back.

"Hi April. Have you been thinking about what I said?" Donna asks.

April shivers. "Yes and I'm going to have to pass on that."

Donna pouts a little. "Why?"

April grunts. "Uh…" April suddenly wraps her arm around my waist. "Because I'm with Kit." She really struggles to say.

"What?" Donna and I ask.

April leans down to my ear. "Go with it." She whispers and kisses me on the cheek. She and I smile.

"Yes, we're together. How do you think we made up so fast?" I say, though my voice cracks some.

"Oh really? Do you have pet names?" Donna challenges.

"Yeah, what couple doesn't? She's…my little kitty cat." April says really awkwardly.

"And she's my…milk chocolate." I say. April grunts and glares at me.

"Did you guys have-"

"Yes/no." I say yes and April says no at the same time.

We look at it each other, then back to Donna.

"Yes." We say together.

I wasn't going to change my answer because that's how all the shows do it. First they're opposite answer then they switch, still having opposite answers, and then they end up saying maybe. I'm not doing that.

Donna kind of looks sad. "Oh. Have fun April, though I think you'd have more fun with me." Donna says glaring at me.

Then she does a little strut to a shower. When the shower turns on April quickly jerks her arm off me.

"Milk chocolate, really?!" She whisper-yells at me.

"I'm sorry when you said kitty cat I thought about kit kat!" I whisper-yell back.

April rolls her eyes. I go grab my clothes, soap, and wash cloth. We both walk out quickly and rush to our room.

* * *

When we get in April dove into her bed, planting her face in the pillow.

"What was up with Donna?" I ask.

"She's bi and a slut. She's slept with every lesbian and almost every guy here. Well, except for the kids. Lately she's been trying to make me a lesbian because she's quiet fond of me all of a sudden. I'm flattered but I'm not into that." She says into her pillow loud enough for me to hear.

"What'd she do to you? You shivered when she asked you that question."

"The girl knows how to jump." There's a pause. "Last week she shoved her tongue down my throat."

"How-"

"She just caught me off guard. The bitch jumped, wrapped her legs around my waist and went in."

I held back my laughter.

"_I know it's mean to think this is funny but come on compared to April's height she probably looked like a tiny spider monkey jumping around."_

"Where was this?"

"In the bathroom. I was just coming out the shower and she came out of no where." April grunts. "I'm just happy I managed to punch her stomach before her hand got any farther."

"Wow. Why'd you have to drag me into this?"

"Because if I say I'm not lesbian she wouldn't take no for an answer. She actually told me once that if I was lesbian and in a relationship she'll give up. So, that's where you came in. I'm sorry if she starts doing stupid things to you to make me _jealous_. Donna is so devilish sometimes."

"Oh, well I'm glad to help." I say smiling. "But she won't try anything extreme on me right?" I ask concerned.

"Donna is unpredictable. You just pray she doesn't French kiss you."

Yeah, just pray Jack French kisses you.

"Anyway, good night kitty cat." April says turning in her bed so her back is facing me.

I smile. "Good night mil-"

"Don't. Just don't." April mutters.

I shake my head lightly and change into April's gray sweatpants and white tank top. I turn off the light then dove onto the air mattress and shut my eyes. Suddenly I hear shifting in April's bed. I open one eye. April has her hand under her pillow then takes it out. I see the silhouette of a teddy bear. She holds it close to her chest then turned so her back's facing me again. I frown a little and close my eyes.

"_I've become friends with the enemy, I'm concerned for the enemy, and I've fallen in love with the enemy. I've become so attached within a night and one full day. I guess am weaker than I thought. I failed my mission from the time I felt concern for April when she cried."_

I sigh. _"I'm a trained assassin god damn it! I was trained not to care who I kill no matter what. I was trained to think of the worst case scenario first before any mission and I thought the worst case scenario for this mission was getting caught and tortured. But I never thought of…falling in…love. Ugh! But my clan's fate depends on me killing Jack. I shouldn't feel any emotion, once again I'm an assassin, and I shouldn't show any emotion. But no I'm head over heels for Jack._

_But He's planning attack. He hasn't made a choice yet but I have a feeling he may do it. If I don't kill him, then I have to at least warn somebody in my clan. At least they'd be ready…but how? I have no contact with anybody and the only time I can call is on one of those free days. But the rules basically say no contact with your past life, so I doubt I'd be able to get my hands on a payphone without somebody breathing down my neck. I don't care; I'll try and call on Friday anyway. I'd probably only get a warning or something right; nothing too extreme. I shouldn't care about the damn consequences! My clan needs the details and I'll give it to them! Let's just hope Jack doesn't get the way of this 'mission'…"_

I finally drift off into sleep.

* * *

_I was sitting at my usual table in the back. I looked at the empty seat in front of me. It has been empty for ten months by then. I was still so anger he left but sad at the same time._

"_Um, excuse me Kim."_

_I looked up from the chair to a girl on my side._

"_Yes."_

"_Our clan leader wants to speak with you it's important."_

"_When is talking to the leader not important." I growled. The girl stiffened in fright. "I was just kidding." I got up and patted her on the shoulder._

_She smiled sweetly. "Sorry just felt a little intimidated; you being the top rank and all." _

"_I understand I was just like you once. Anyway, I'm off." With that said I walked to the clan leader office._

_I open the door and he lifted his head from his desk. _

"_Sit." He pointed at the chair in front of his desk. I closed the door and sat down._

"_You wanted to see me sir?"_

"_Yes, it's a mission. But it's very important, so important that our clan maybe destroyed if you don't complete it." He said firmly._

"_What is it?" _

"_It's my son, Jack." As soon as he said son my eyes widened a little. "I suspect that he's the leader of a new clan that goes by the name of the midnight clan in Seaford. This clan has been killing off other assassins and they're growing. This means they're getting more and more dangerous. If I'm right about Jack being the leader, his next goal is to come for us."_

"_So, what do I have to do?" I asked._

"_Kim, your mission is to kill my son. This will be a challenge but I know you can do this. If you don't get too attached to anybody you'll be perfectly fine. You'll have to go in undercover. Dye your hair and get eye contacts, so he won't recognize you."_

_I nodded. _

"_You won't have any contact with us, so if anything goes wrong…" He paused. "We won't know. But if you're not back in a month then we'll come for you. And we may have assassins follow you but they won't be able to get in the base, so once again whatever happens in that base will be unknown to us. Do you understand how dangerous this is?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Kim, your clan is depending on you…I'm depending on you. If you don't kill Jack, our clan will be at war and other enemy clans can sneak attack and destroy us. Do understand how important this is?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_You can back out right now if you'd like. I know how important Jack was to you."_

"_That's in the past. My clan is in danger and if I have to kill him to keep us safe I'll do it." I informed him._

"_Listen, once you shake my hand for this particular mission, there is no turning back. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_He stood up and I did too. He held out his hand, I looked at it and a small frown formed on my face._

"_There's a possibility your clan will be destroyed. This is the place that took you in when you had no place to go. This is your home." I thought._

_I took his hand and shook it almost immediately after that thought. He smiled and I smiled back._

"_Ok, I'll tell you everything else about the mission after training. You're dismissed." With that said I left._

_As I walked to the gym a thought crossed my mind._

"_Wait, isn't Jack the reason I'm alive? Isn't he the one who took me in? He's the reason I have a home. I just agreed to kill my savior, my best friend."_

"_WAKE UP, KITTY!" April's voice rang through the air._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I had a little writer's block but I'm ok now. Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review, let's get over 35 please, follow, and favorite. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

After I stumbled out of bed, April and I left for the showers, hoping not to see Donna. We didn't, thank god. We changed and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. As soon as I was done April lead me to Jack's office door on the fifth floor.

* * *

She knocks on the door, but there's no answer. She sighs.

"He must be asleep. Poor guy works so hard to keep this place in order." She mutters.

I nod and look down the hall. I see the one person we're trying to avoid.

"April, Donna's coming." I warn her.

April turns around then turns back with wide eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper.

April starts to rapidly knock on the door muttering. "Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up."

"Hey guys. What'cha doing up here?" Donna appears on the side of us.

"Well, we're at Jack's door and she's a new recruit, what do _you_ think?" April asks sarcastically.

"You know I've been thinking long-" Donna starts.

"Thinking…you, that's gotta be a first." April interrupts.

Donna just glares. "I don't believe you guys are a couple."

April and I look at each other before turning to Donna with tight smiles.

"Of course we're a couple. We're in…in love." I say.

"Oh please, I'm an assassin too I know body language and when a person lies. And both of your body languages last night were stiff and like you forced your bodies. And when I asked for pet names there was an awkward pause before you said it. Then when I asked if you guys had sex you had opposite answer before agreeing on one." Donna explains.

"_I thought she was a dumb assassin…like Frank."_

"Donna you're wrong as usual. Our body language was like that because we weren't ready to tell anybody. And the truth is we don't have pet names because I find them stupid. The name on my birth certificate is what I'm going by till I die. And we didn't agree on one answer because I wasn't ready to tell, but it's obvious Kit was. But I love her and I'm up for anything when it comes up to her." April tells Donna fake excuses with a smile on her face at the end.

"_It sounded like she actually meant it."_

"I still don't believe you. I want to see a kiss." Donna declared crossing her arms.

April and I poker face, but on the inside we're screaming. I look around.

"_The floor is empty. Nobody would see us but the cameras."_

April turns to me and I do you same.

"We don't have to prove anything to her babe." April says putting her hand on my shoulder.

Her eye just screamed _please don't make me do this_.

"Yes, you do. Unless you what another taste of me April." Donna says.

April's eyes widen. I glare at Donna quickly before turning back to April.

"You know what? On second thought we have to prove it." April says.

"Ok." I say with a shaky voice.

We both take a deep breath and start leaning in.

"_Door please open now. It'll mean a lot."_

But it doesn't open. As soon as I feel April's lips on mine the door opens. We quickly pull away to see a surprised Jack standing in the door way.

"Wow, I've heard you guys made up but not like this." He says.

"Yeah, looks like they really are a couple." Donna says and walks away.

"Morning Sir. Uh…I'll just-just go now." She says and walks off.

"We're not a couple." I say to Jack.

"But you just-"

"Donna likes April and she said that if April gets a girlfriend she'll leave April alone-"

"So you're the fake girlfriend. That might put a dapper on April's date. But that's none of my business. Come on in." Jack says walking in.

"_April's date? She's made a choice already!"_

He sits behind his desk and I take a seat in one of the two leather chairs in front of his wooden desk. There's a bunch of paper work on his desk and some on the ground.

"Sorry about the mess. I was looking for something. Anyway, morning Kit."

"Morning Sir." I reply.

"So I'll just start with basic information." He says as he grabs a note pad and a pen. "Age, shoe size, shirt size and sweatpants size."

"I'm sixteen. Six in shoe size. Small in shirt and sweatpants size."

Jack writes the information down. "Oh, and dress size." I give him a confused look. "Um, we may have a dance formal just for the heck of it. You get to choice a dress that's your size and not taken already. None of the girls will be wearing the same dress." He explains.

"Oh ok. Size…4? Sorry, I don't know the last time I wore a dress." I explain.

"_Probably when I was 14 and went undercover for something."_

He writes it down. "Any experience in weaponry and hand to hand combat?"

"Yes, I took karate for four year and I'm a third degree black belt. And I've mastered sword fighting."

"That's explains that." Jack mutters. "Did you read the rule book?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's the curfew on regular days and what's the curfew for free days?"

"On regular days the curfew is 1:45 AM, depending on the mission, and free days the curfew is 10:30 PM."

"What happens with a recruit on their first few missions?"

"They get partnered up with an experienced assassin and they can't fight over anything."

"On your free days what can you do?"

"Anything, but the big ones are making sure you're not being followed, don't do anything stupid, and don't tell anyone you're an assassin."

"Who must you respect?"

"Everyone in this clan."

"Finish this sentence. If you're given a mission you can not…"

"…refuse to go no matter what."

"What must you always refer to me as?"

"Sir."

"Fill in the blank. You will not under any circumstances…to this clan."

"Lie."

"Finish this sentence. Do not hesitant to…"

"…kill an enemy assassin."

"Do you know why that's a rule?"

"Because hesitating would be shown as a weakness."

Jack smiles lightly. "Correct. When I call you, what do you do?"

"I immediately report here."

"Fill in the blank. I think…cute." Jack smirks as I blush.

"You're."

"Answer me this. Do have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single." I answer smiling and he smiles back.

"Just wondering. It would be weird if a jealous guy walks in on our date this Friday at the movies." Jack says smiling.

"_Did he just say date? He's just declared it like that…I like it."_

I feel my face heat up even more. I stay silent and just smile.

"So, I'm going to take that as a yes to the movies?"

I nod, still not able to find my voice.

"Ok, you're dismissed."

Jack gets up and opens the door for me. Before I walk out he stops me and kisses me on the cheek.

"See ya later."

I walk through the door and he closes it behind me. I look around and the floor's still empty. I take a deep breathe and scream like a fan girl.

"Yes!" I shout, catching the attention of three people in the gym. "Sorry." I shout to they and they back to what they were doing.

I jump up and down with a big smile on my face. I calm myself down and walk down the downstairs. As I do so everybody starts leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

I wait at the door for April. She comes out of the crowd after about ten minutes. She opens the door, acknowledging me with a small nod. We walk in and I dive for the bed as usual.

"I'll be with the recruits again so I'll be out for the whole day. And I may have a mission too." She says as she gets out her clan uniform suit and shoes. "I know I shouldn't even bring this up, but don't let curiosity get to you again because I won't be so forgiving next time." She warns me as she walks out to change.

I start to think.

"_Wait, what about calling my clan? I'll be on a date with Jack. Maybe before our date…yeah, we're going to the movies and I have the whole day." _My mind drifted off to different thoughts. _"April made her decision already, but did Jerry tell her already and chose him? Or did she take Smooth's offer?"_

Suddenly the door opens and April steps in and throws her clothes on her bed. Before she leaves I ask.

"Are you going out with Smooth?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asks with a straight face.

"I was just wondering. I know somebody that likes you…" I quickly stop myself.

"_Why'd I say that?!"_

"Who?" She asks.

I stay silent. _"Jerry should be the one to tell her, not me."_

"Ok, you're not going to talk, so I'll guess. You know Smooth, Jerry, Sam, Carson and I. Now I cancel myself out and its obvious Smooth likes me so yeah. Sam likes this other girl his age. I recruited Carson and it is obvious he sees me as a threat, intimidating if you will and he doesn't want a girl like that." She pauses and a frown forms on her face. "So that leaves…Jerry. But it can't be he doesn't like me…right?" She looks at me. She doesn't believe it.

"He really cares about you April." I say quietly.

"He _has_ been the one to talk to me when I'm sad. How can I not see this?" April whispers to herself. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared you'd say no."

April frowns even. "Uh, I have to go for recruit training." April changes the subject as she grabs her mask and puts it on.

I nod, knowing she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

She nods back and leaves without another word.

"_She looked sad as if she made a terrible decision. What if she likes Jerry back?"_ I pull my hair behind my ear. My hand skims pass the clan tattoo on my neck. My eyes widen. _"Oh my gosh the tattoo! I forgot all about it. The make up is probably off by now. What am I going to do?"_

I get up and walk over to the mirror on the wall. I'm able to see myself from the chest up. I turn my head to the side and see my clan's marking on my neck.

"_It's so visible now! If Jack sees this on our date it's all over. If anyone sees this it's all over. I'll-I'll just have my hair down the whole time and hope nobody notices. I can get make up from a beauty store on Friday. I'll be perfectly fine…I hope."_

* * *

**That's all for the chapter. I'm sorry again about post a week late but writer block again for both of my stories. But I'm back again! Did you like it? Review, Follow and Favorite. Do you think we can get 40+ reviews before I post again? Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this April?" I ask concerned.

"Jack, I mean sir, I saw the shadow clan tattoo on her neck! It's exactly like yours!" April exclaims.

"She must be new or something. I've never seen her been." I say looking down at my desk and thought over Kit's (if that's even her name) facial features.

"With those skills, she can't be new. She has to be at least my rank so she might have been recruited when you were still there."

"_Her brown eyes, her smile, her voice, that's why she seemed so familiar. That's why I feel that way when I see her."_

"Her name is Kim. She dyed her hair blonde, but you probably already know that because of your observation skills."

"Yes sir. Why do you think she's here?" April asks confused.

"I don't know. They probably want to spy on us to see our tactics. This clan is growing rapidly and we're getting noticed because of killing other assassins. They probably want to get us from the inside."

April nods. "You can get the information from her. You obviously remember her and she remembers you." She suggests.

"No, I would. Sure she sees me as a friend but she's not going to tell me willingly." I say.

It breaks my heart to think she just said yes to the date for a mission. She's a traitor.

"But you're going on a date with her." April blurts out before covering a mouth with her hands.

"How did you know that?" She stays silent. "April!" I exclaim.

"I overheard when I was coming back her to tell you about her. What I mean by overheard is I pressed my ear against the door." She admits looking down.

"Why? I'm your clan leader and you decide to spy on me!" I exclaim.

"I wasn't spying on you! I was focusing on Kim not you! I just happened to be spying on her when you asked her out!" She exclaims right back.

"What does me going on a date with her have to do with her being a traitor?" I ask stupidly.

"_I already know the answer to that."_

"Well, it'll be easier to get answers. She has trust in you for some reason. You can easily use that as a weakness." April says.

"And you can't do this because…"

"Jack, why don't you want to do this?! You said it yourself last week! You want to see the Shadow clan burn and this is your chance! Just get her to admit she's apart of the clan and get some damn information!" April exclaims but then covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry sir." She apologizes quietly.

"No, it's alright. She's a traitor and if I have to go on a date with her to get information I will." I say.

"What if you don't get anything?"

I shrug. "Would we torture her like Frank to get answer?" She asks with a devilish smirk.

"No!" I exclaim and she looks at me confused. "I mean, she's trained to not give in; especially from torture. We'll have to wait it out."

"But if we wait it out she could escape easily and go back to her clan with everything they need. We can't trust her Jack, you know that right?" She asks me concerned.

"I know very well we can't trust her or anyone from that God forbidden clan." I grit my teeth.

April nodded. "Um, I'm going to go back to recruit practice and send some up to you."

She got up and walked toward the door. "Oh, April." I call out.

She looks over her shoulder. "Shout at me like that again; don't be surprised if you're get bumped from judging and possibly a rank."

She looks down before walking out.

"_God I hate the attitude on her sometimes…Kim. She's a traitor. I never thought I'd think that. We were best friends and…I was hoping we would be more but the schedules for the shadow clan didn't allow it. I never thought she'd do this. Well it's not like she's coming for me; she didn't know I'm the leader. She's coming for plans to our attack strategy so they'll probably attack. I have to make the decision already because if I let Kim go, they'll have an upper hand."_

* * *

The day went by pretty fast. I just stayed in the office asking new recruits the same questions, though my mind was in a different place. Kim to be exact.

Anyway, I'm done with all the recruits and I'm making my way to the cafeteria for dinner. Someone taps on the shoulder while I was in the tunnel. I turn to see Kim or, as she's going by, Kit.

"_Very creative name."_ I think a little bitter.

"Hi." She says with a bright smile.

Turn back in front of myself.

"Hey." I reply a bit too cold.

From the corner of my eye I see her frown a little. I sigh.

"Sorry, I had a stressful day."

"I understand. So, are you going to pick me up for the date or we're meeting each other?" She asks.

"I pick you at your room by eight PM." I answer.

"Ok. So what are you doing after diner?"

"Paper work." I lied.

"_I can't stand her presence right now because of the fact that she lied. Then again she is apart of that clan."_

Kim nods as I open the door to the cafeteria for her. She stepped in and walked to the buffet. I walk over to April's table.

"Jerry, April I have to tell you something." I say. "Follow me."

Jerry and April got up. They're both in their uniforms just no mask. I lead them to a table in the corner away from everyone.

"What is it sir?" Jerry asks first sitting down.

"It's about Kit. April has figured out she's an undercover spy for the shadow clan. Her real name is Kim Crawford. We need to keep an eye on her. April for the Friday I want you to be with her all day long. You're attached to the hip all day until eight. Jerry, you keep an eye on her when she's not with April." I explain.

"Uh…but I have a thing at seven." April says quietly and quite awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, April, but you two, Rudy and Bobby are the only ones I can trust to keep this a secret from anyone. You have established a friendship with her you could use that as an excuse to hang out with her. Jerry can't really do that because he's a dude and it'll be really awkward to do something like…bra shopping. Again, I'm sorry April. You're going to have to cancel your plans for the sake of this clan."

April frowns a little before nodding. She crosses her arms and looks at the ground still frowning. Jerry frowns a little too but seems to be thinking about sometime before smiling lightly. I look between the two.

"_Did I miss something? I mean I know April has to cancel her plans with Smooth, but why is Jerry happy all of a sudden? Wait a minute…Jerry likes April. I'm probably really late. Whatever. That's none of my business."_

"You're dismissed. Remember this is confidential." I say. They both nod before getting up to leave.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. Did you like it? Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I know it's been a while, but I got this review for my one shot and it was like _'this was the worst thing I've ever read.'_ I just got sad because I thought that was my best work so I took a break. But I'm back know!**

**And I'll have links for outfits in my bio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

"Hey, get up sleepy head it's Friday. Free day." April says gently.

I open my eyes and look up at her. She had a small smile on her face as she stretches her long arm. I then look to the clock. _10:00 AM_.

"You don't usually get up at this time." I say sitting up and stretch.

"Who said I like getting up at five in the morning? I'm a normal teen that just wants rest." April says. She gives me a perky smile. I smile back.

"Someone's happy for their date." I say.

April's smile vanishes. "Um…actually…it got cancelled."

I stopped smiling. "Oh, sorry I didn't know."

She gives me a tight, fake smile. "No, it's ok you didn't know."

April walks over to our closet and grabbed some clothes…normal clothes. She walks out the room.

"_These past few days have been weird. I feel like someone's watching me constantly and April has been so cold to me, the same with Jack. That's why I'm confused about why she's all cheer like now. I don't even know what's wrong with Jack. I get that recruits can be stressful but he didn't even try to talk to me once. Well, except for when he shouted at me during the practice."_

I sigh and get up from my bed. That's right I have a bed now. It came yesterday. It's just like April's bed but my sheets are white, which kinda messes with her color scheme. I also got me clothes yesterday.

I walk over to my side of the closet and pick out clothes. I haven't worn clothes like this in a while. I only get normal clothes for undercover stuff. I pick out dark skinny jeans and a hello kitty sweater then I go to the bathroom.

Luckily, I didn't see Donna at all.

I open the door with my key and open it to see April sitting on her bed playing with…her phone? She has a phone! They get phones here! Her phone case is black with the batman sign on it. She has beats headphones on listening to music.

I look at her outfit. She's wearing black high top converse with batman signs all over. She's wearing black pants and a tank top with the batman sign on it. Then her hat is a black baseball with the words _'OR NAH' _in white letters.

"_Wow, she loves batman."_

She looks up from her iPhone…5…possibly? Anyway she takes off her headphones and leaves them around her neck, then gets up, putting her phone in her pocket still connected with the headphones.

"Yes, I love Batman. He's awesome and I'm wearing all of the gear that I have for Batman because on free days you have to go all out. Are you ready?" April explains herself.

"Yeah, I just need to put on my shoes." I say as I walk over to the closet and grab my black combat boots.

I put them on as April slips on a leather biker jacket.

We both walk out the room. I hear April chuckle lightly.

"What?" I ask looking up at her.

"Hello Kitty? Are you serious?" She chuckles a little more.

"Hey!" I shout crossing my arms.

"Morning guys." Jerry says walking up to us.

He's wearing one of those new styles. The HBE Paramount long sleeved T-shirt with matching pants and black vans.

"Hi Jerry." April and I greet together.

"What are you guys doing for free day?" Jerry asks.

"Um…what are we doing April?" I ask.

"_I just realized I never asked."_

"We're going to get some breakfast, and then go to the mall and park…and stuff. We'll be back by eight." April says.

Jerry nods. "Have fun!" He walks off pulling out his phone. The case says _CALM DOWN and DANCE ON_.

_"Does he dance?"_

"When do I get a phone?" I blurt out.

April shrugs. "I don't know."

We walk upstairs and exit the clan base. We hike through the wood in silence. I notice that April was trying her best not to mess up her shoes; I try my best not to giggle.

* * *

We go to McDonald's and get brunch, considering it's around eleven am. After that we go to the mall, it's been four hours now. I'll lucky get the make up for my tattoo and put it on in the changing room.

April looks bummed out. She just listens to music and stares off into space.

"Hey, long legs." A boy whistles to April.

April turns him and takes off her headphones. She points at herself like _me_?

"Yes, you sexy." He says.

"Get back to me when you learn how to talk to a lady." April says simple.

I snicker a little as I go through t-shirts.

"Maybe you can teach me." He walks closer to her. "Hi, I'm Jay."

He holds out his hand. April takes it. "Hi, I'm April and I'm taken." She lies, taking her hand away.

"Oh, sorry."

I look up for the first time. My mouth falls open. Jay…from my clan Jay.

"_Did he follow me?"_

Jay turns his head toward me and he winks. I stick my tongue out at him.

"_He's like a brother to me."_

I pick out a random shirt and poke April. She turns to me.

"Try this on." I say and pushing her toward the changing room.

Once she was gone I rush to Jay and give him a hug.

"Hi, Kim. I'm going to be honest, I thought something bad happened."

I give him a confused look. "Why? I'm a strong girl."

"I know that but I saw your tattoo was shown earlier. That reminds me, I've been following you for the mission along with others." Jay got serious.

"Who?"

"Brody, Kai, and I."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to attract attention from other clans so only three of us could come." I nod. "Where are you in the mission? Have you planned when you're going to kill him?" He lowers his voice.

"Well I haven't planned that part yet, but I know he's planning an attack."

"Why haven't you planned the kill yet? That's your mission in and out, just like that. You should have killed him yesterday for all I know." Jay says to me, dead serious.

"That base is crawling with their assassins if I manged to kill him I'd never make it out alive. Plus, you know Jack's skill."

Jay rolls his eyes at me. "You know his weakness. He likes you…but that's your weakness too. You like him back. Why'd you take the mission if you know you have a huge crush on him?!" Jay whisper yells.

"I forgot about my feeling for him! They came back ok but I'll overcome it…sooner or later…" I whisper.

Jay was about to opens his mouth but gets interrupted.

"Why are you still here? Cool tattoo." April says to Jay. She must be glaring at him and he glares at her.

"Thank you, I must be going now." Jay says and leaves.

April leans down to my ear. "I noticed there are three other Shadow assassins. We better go now." She whispers.

* * *

We walk out of the mall quickly and after about thirty minutes we make it to the woods. We start jogging through.

"I sense someone." April says.

She stops and a person jumps out of the trees. Kai.

"Why are you running? Are you scared?" He teased.

April's jaw tightens. "Leave while you still can."

"I don't want to leave." Kai shrugs and crosses his arms.

I give him a look like _'you don't want to mess with her.'_ But he ignores me.

April sighs. "I tried."

Kai runs toward her. April grabs a knife that was in her waistband. She presses a button on it and a chain busts out toward Kai. It wraps around his arm and in a flick of the wrist Kai is plunged to the ground head first. April presses the button again and the chain retracts making it look like a normal knife.

Before I can say anything Brody and Jay came from the trees and tackled April, making the knife fall to the ground. They get up with tight grips on April. She struggles to get out.

"Get off of me."

"Kim, get the knife and kill her." Brody instructs me.

I go get the knife.

"Kit…Kim don't do this." April say tugging her arm away from them.

"Remember what you are. You're an assassin now kill her!" Jay shouted.

I look between April and Jay. Jay has a dead serious face, whereas April has terrified one.

I look down at my weapon. _"What should I do?"_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! ****Review, follow, and favorite please. Thank you.**


	12. Just Tired

I'm tired of negative reviews (Mainly, upcoming ones for my newest one shot.)

I'm just going to tell everyone now. My stories aren't all lovey dovey if you hadn't already noticed. They're tragic or action filled. They take a while for kick to happen because I just a realistic person. You've probably already read something like this in Kim's Protector but I'm going to say it again. If a story of mine isn't soulfully based on kick (them going out, admitting their feeling, etc.) and is based on kick AND other things around them, don't be excepting kick so fast. I keep it real.

It took Jack and Kim, what, two or three years to admit their feelings to each other, it wasn't this whole fairy tale it was reality. And as for my newest one shot, it was my damn imagination. I know that Kim loves Jack, it's one of the most obvious things in Kickin' It. Long distance relationships are hard on couples, shit happens; again just me being realistic. Kick will forever be strong, we all know that but I was thinking about the possibilities. If you don't like that then it's obvious you don't like my type of writing. You should go check genres: Romance/Humor or Romance/Family if you truly want a fair tale type kick.

And for those that have reviewed saying my one shots' endings suck…well I know. I've never really mastered how to end a story yet. Speaking of reviews, I get that it's your opinion but keep in mind that I'm human and I have feelings too. Please remember that the next time you write a review because I do smile when I see new ones coming in but then there are the ones that are completely negative and I go get sad, sometimes cry...or the occasionally curse the hell out of the person in my mind.

_**-**_**WasabiForever**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12***

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Kickin' It**_**.**

* * *

Kai comes up from behind me and grabs the knife from me.

"I'll do it." Kai says, inching closer to April.

She closes her eyes tightly and let tears fall down her cheeks. She bites her lips, holding back sobs as the knife touches her neck.

"Wait!" I shout. The boys look at me and April opens her eyes. "We need answers and she's the highest rank other than Jack. She probably has answers we need. We shouldn't kill her." I explain.

Kai thinks it over. He presses the knife harder against April's throat as he thinks. April sucks in air, trying to stay strong in her possibly final moments. But then, surprisingly, Kai takes the knife away from April's neck.

"Yeah, we'll just torture her. It'll be fun." Kai says, smirking. The guys nodded in agreement.

I look over to April, worried. She's still terrified. I don't blame her. Death is always better than torture, especially for my clan.

"I get her for the first hour." Kai smirks, stroking April's cheek.

April looks up at him with disgust. "I'm not saying anything to you." April said, jerking her head away from Kai.

Kai shrugs. "You'll change your mind. I'll make sure of it, _baby_."

April spits in Kai's face. She earns a slap from him in return. April hisses in pain before getting ready to kill him. She can't kill him because Brody and Jay are still holding her still. Kai smirks, wiping of her spit.

"Kim, go back to their base and tell them April got killed so they won't come looking for her." Brody commands me.

I nod.

"But first…" Kai holds the knife out toward me. "Cut yourself up some so it looked like you put a fight."

I take the knife and cut up my sweater and bite my lip as I cut some of my skin. I give the knife back to Kai.

"Ok, let's go." Jay says, tugging at April's arm.

She won't move. April stands her ground, tugging away from them…toward me. She looks at me with sad yet terrified eyes. She mouths to me.

_Help._

I look down, not wanting to see this strong girl be shredded down by pure fear. I hear a small sob escape her mouth then footsteps walking away from me. I look up to see April slumped over Jay's shoulder, limply. They must have press pointed her. They walk away and I watch their backs, wanting to do something to help April but…I couldn't…I just couldn't.

I feel a tear fall. I touch my wet cheek. I look down at my hand, confused.

"_Why am I crying? I'm stronger than this. April's collateral damage."_

I take a deep breath and started to run back to the base.

* * *

I look up at the pictures of former midnight assassins. Then I look at the newest one, just added about three weeks ago.

"_April…I should have done something."_

I feel tears build up in my eyes just like any other time I see this pic of April actually smiling. I haven't even tried to think about the mission within these three weeks. I feel too guilty.

When I told Jack about April _death_ he cancelled our date, made a memorial for her (every assassin that dies gets one), and he's seems to act even more cold toward me. Jerry won't talk to anyone. He stays in his room and every time I go to the door and check on him I'd hear soft crying. It's the same with Smooth. Then Sam keeps trying to cheer them up but it never works because after a couple of jokes to make them happy Sam ends up crying too.

This is all my fault.

The place doesn't even feel the same a lot of people are sad, you rarely see a smile anymore. That includes Donna who glares at me every time I walk by her.

I walk down stairs from the fifth floor and walked to my room.

"_My…not even ours anymore…"_

I open the door and look over to April's untouched, bed and stuff. Out of respect I didn't touch anything, not even that mysterious teddy bear under the pillow. I know she's not dead, but knowing the torture tools they use over there, she's as good as dead.

I hear knocking at the door. I turn around and open it.

"Oh, hi Carson," I greet, wiping away tears.

His jaw tightens in…anger?

"I've been thinking I was just seeing things but I know didn't. I thought you were innocent. I kept playing the scene over and over in my head. I don't know why I didn't tell anyone…maybe they'd think I'm crazy, but I'm not."

"Wha-"

"I saw you Kim. You let them take her away. You didn't even have enough respect to look her in the eye. How could you?!" Carson shouted at me.

"Carson, I don't know what-"

Carson quickly moves his hand to the side of my neck, wiping off the make up I had on. I swallow nervously. Carson stares at me with angry eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Jack already knows, so there's no point in pleading for mercy."

He grabs my arm roughly and drags me out the room.

"Get off of me!" I shout.

"No." He says as simple as that.

I tug away and Carson quickly gets annoyed. I get fed up too. I get out of Carson's grip. He turns to me and I take my chances. I punch him in the face, then go for a kick in the stomach. Carson stumbles and leans against the railing, so he wouldn't face. There's a moment where we just look at each other. He glares and I glare back. Fellow assassins peek out of their rooms to watch the action. Carson makes a move. I duck as he goes for his punch, but I don't see his foot coming. I groan as pain struck my abdomen fiercely. He kicks again and I fall to the ground. Carson shows me mercy and stops there.

Big mistake.

I recover from the two hits and get up, swiftly. Carson doesn't have time to react, so I roundhouse kick him. His body is flung toward the railing again. His back is facing me. As he stands up straight, I push him. He falls over the railing. I can't help but smirk when I heard some bones crack, followed by a scream; accompanied by gasps from the crowd. I look over the railing and Carson, sadly, in one piece, quivering in pain. Oh I do hope I paralyzed him.

I thought it's all over, but a random person came up from behind. Before I can do anything, they press a painful pressure point. I drown in darkness.

* * *

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes. I look around and my eyes widen.

I'm in an all metal room with a metallic smell, the unmistakable scent of blood. There's dry blood on the walls and some spots have fresh blood. I try to move but I realize that I'm tied to a chair. They tied my ankles to the legs and my arms to the armrest on the chair with rope. Then they tied the upper half of my body to the back of the chair with rope.

I start to tug at the rope but it digs into my skin painfully.

I give up when I see that my wrists start to bleed. I sigh.

"_There's no point in calling for help. They all probably see me as a traitor."_

I stare at the door in front of me waiting for something to happen. I look to the side and see knives, guns, chains, and more of their torture tools. I merely smirk at them.

"_I've been tough to resist pain. None of those will work on me."_

I turn back to the door as I hear footsteps.

It was Jack. He twirls a dagger in his hand. Jack looked at me with devilish, angry eyes.

I've always hated this Jack. The one who tortures people for a living. The one who loses himself in it. We had to torture this one guy back when Jack was in the Shadow Clan. I had to force Jack to stop or else he would've killed the guy. Jack just wouldn't stop cutting and punching and kicking and...God. He's a monster when it comes to this.

I shiver a little because it's cold and that horrid memory just got me frightened.

Jack smirks as if we know why I shivered. "Ya know, the other assassins think you're in therapy for nearly killing Carson. But Jerry, Carson and I know damn well the real reason you're here."

"And what is that reason?" I challenge him.

"You're here to destroy _my_ clan."

"Oh darn. You figured it out. Now let me go you fucking traitor."

Jack gives me an unamused face.

"Oh I'm the traitor?"

"Yes you are. You betrayed your clan-"

"Former clan."

"Your father-"

"Ex-father. He disowned me, remember?"

"Me. You betrayed me."

Oh please, I betrayed him, not the other way around. I'm just trying to tug at his heart. I know how bad he could get. At least he won't be completely heartless when he tortures me for answers. Seriously, Jack becomes Jigsaw from the _Saw_ movies. Ok, maybe not _that_ bad, but it's bad.

"I did nothing to you. Kim, _you _betrayed _me_. I seriously thought we were friends. The best of friends. I guess not."

I opened my mouth to say something, but his dagger suddenly slashes my cheek. I hiss in pain as blood drips from the wound. I bite back a scream when I feel the dagger penetrate my hand. It didn't go all the way through, thank God. That means Jack showing some mercy.

"You know me. You know there's a lot of much worse things coming your way. Save your screams Kimmy."

He gave me a sickening kiss of my bleeding cheek and left me there...with the dagger still in my hand.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter I hope you liked! Review, Follow, and Favorite please! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

How's it possible for Jack to go so easy on me?

I mean seriously. The dude only tore off my nails, dislocated my shoulder twice, broke my pinkie, stabbed me a couple times and electrocuted me. He even let my hand heal before he messed with it! That is nothing compared to what he does to enemies. And I'm the enemy now. Where's the gun? Shoot me in the foot, choke me, do _something_ within normal processions. He also gives me kisses on the cheek before he leaves. Every single time. It's just so weird. Jack never holds back or shows any feelings.

I sat on the bed that I was handcuffed to, thinking about Jack's master plan.

_He has to have something big. He can't just limit his craziness for my sake. No. He has some torture machine. He's just waiting for it to be built. Yup. That's definitely it."_

I've been constantly thinking about the possibility of Jack coming out of the cut with a weapon of mass destruction. I mean, he hasn't been able to get anything out of me. Expect that his father feels threatened and might attack. The only reason he got that was because the electrocuting actually got to me. But that's it. He doesn't know I was originally here to kill him.

I sigh as I play with my nails. They grew back all the way a couple days ago. I start to look at my appearance. Jack gives fresh clothes twice a week. Again, weird, because when you torture someone, you leave them in their bloody clothes. Unless they have _too _much blood and it's unbearable to stay in the same room. But, Jack didn't even get me that bloody.

Suddenly, the door opens. My attention is given to Jack instead of my dirty nails. Jack is in his mission suit. My eyebrow stitched together. Clan leaders don't go on missions unless the whole clan is in danger. Shit. Shadow Clan has to be coming. Jack comes up to me with nothing to say. He just sits next to me and stares at me. I look back at him. A couple minutes of pointless staring passes. Jack's eye fill with sorrow and regret. I become even more confused.

"Wha-"

That's when Jack decides to kiss me. I hesitantly kiss back. I can't describe how much I love this feeling. I think I've been waiting for this for years. I'm finally kissing my childhood/tween/present day crush, Jack Brewer. He pulls away and smiles at me. It is a real smile, not those devilish ones he pulled during the torture. I smile back, but then I frown.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I ask, puzzled.

He must think he's in grave danger. He's trying to seal the deal with me.

"Kim, I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Jack starts and strokes my face. "I was so focused on you...how I'd torture you next...I didn't focus on the Shadow Clan. They're on their way, any minute now. They're coming for you and take us down. There's definitely going to be a war." My eyebrow raised. My mouth gapped open to say something, but nothing came out. I know what he is about to say. The pain is so real. It's worse the torture.

"Please don't say it," I find my voice.

"So, f I don't make it back...I want you to know," Jack started the hurtfully sentence.

"Jack-"

"I love you, despite all that's happened," Jack confesses.

He just made it official. It's official. I may never see my first love ever again. And we didn't even spend that much time together. The time we have together will never be enough if he doesn't make it.

"I-I love you too." I say.

Jack kisses me again. There's so much passion and sparks, no, fireworks exploding. I cry during this kiss, thinking this really maybe the last time I see him. He pulls away and smiles at me once more, while I frown. He chuckled.

"Can you at least look like you're going to see me again?" Jack says, stroking my cheek.

I smiled sadly and hold his hand; the one holding my cheek. "See ya later?"

"See ya later, Kimmy."

I would have punched him for calling me that, but now's not the time. Jack pulls me into a tight hug. I pull away kissing him on the cheek. He does the same to me. He gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and takes one last look at me. He smiles softly before leaving.

I lay on my bed and let out my sobs. I want to be with him but he must still feel betrayed, considering I'm still chained. He loves me and I love him, but he still can't trust me.

"Stupid mission!" I shout, crying harder.

I cried and cried for what seemed to be for days, but it was a couple hours.

* * *

I hear footsteps, screams, sword clashing, gun shots, skin on skin, gasps of people's last breath, and orders being thrown around. The war started about an hour ago.

I breathed in and out and kept blinking. I didn't want to cry anymore. But the thought of the grim possibilities. I shook my head and tried to like nice thing.

_Rainbows, unicorns, flowers, more cheerful things._

Suddenly, I hear hard knocks on the door. Someone's trying to get in. There's silence after a moment. Then there's beeping. My eyes widen as I realize what's next. I cover my ears.

The steel door exploded open.

A girl walks in. She had her uniform on. A Shadow Clan uniform. You can tell by looking at the wrist where the sign is. Anyway, back to the girl. I look at her confused. She has her mask on, I can't identify her. I could only see her eyes. My eyes widen again, looking at key things.

_"Those hazel eyes. That height. Those big ass feet. The angry look in her eyes."_

She rips her mask off. She gives me the same angry, crazy look she gave me when we first met. I smile in relief, ignoring the fear building up in me.

"April." I breath out. "You're alive."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**.

**WARNING: When reading this keep in mind that April is extremely mentally and emotionally unstable. This is a very important aspect of the character right now.**

* * *

"Damn right I am." April says through her teeth and stalks toward me.

She still has her angry face. The face I have nightmares about. I'm not kidding. In my nightmares I imagine April is back and wants to kill me. As she walks closer I realize how real that nightmare is about to become.

"You didn't try to help me. I thought you were better than them. I thought you'd at least try, but you didn't. I was tortured. I got chained, whipped, cut, stabbed, shocked, my hair pulled out, my nails pried off, and worse." April's so emotionally l unstable, she starts tearing up. "It got so cruel and unbearable, I pretended to fall in love with Kai. He made me tell where the base is or he'd...he'd...THIS YOUR FAULT! I have to pretend that I'm on their side, betraying my own clan to stay alive! It's your fault there's a war! Why didn't I kill you from the time I saw that tattoo?!" April shouted at me.

I stay silent and shift closer to the wall as she walks closer. She crawls onto the bed too. I was cornered between the wall and an angry April. Before I know it, April's hands are on my neck. She's choking me. I try to gasp for air, but my air way is blocked. I stare into April's lifeless, broken hazel eyes. She's completely broke, there's no repairing her. I put my hands on hers trying to pry them off. Then I try kicking her but that doesn't faze her at all. I feel light headed.

"Please."

"Really, the great Kimberly Crawford's last word is a cry for help? You're pathetic."

April suddenly stops and gets off of me. I gasp for air. She goes to my foot's chain and starts to look like she was busy. Then I look up on time to see another Shadow Clan assassin. She must have sensed him coming. He takes off his mask. It's Kai.

"Hello Kim." He greets me.

"Kai."

April starts yanking at the chain hard. I bit back a scream. She is trying to hurt my ankle on purpose. Kai walks closer and knelt down to my feet next to April. I note the fact that April stiffens a little when Kai got closer to her.

"Sweetie, you know how to pick a lock." Kai says to April.

"Oh yeah, I could pick the lock. Forgot." April says.

Kai chuckles and kisses April on the cheek. She takes out a small pocket knife and starts to play around and jiggle it. She still yanks on the chain that shots pain up my leg from my ankle.

After a while of April trying to sprain or even break my ankle, she stops playing and takes the chain off, quickly. She stands up along with Kai. I'm too scared to stand up because of the look April's giving me and frankly she did hurt my ankle a little. Kai gives me a strange look. He leans closer, inspecting my neck.

"Is that a hickey?" Kai questions.

My eyebrows stitch together. I rub my neck. I hiss as a string pain emerges. I feel a bruise that I forgot Jack gave me. "No," I say.

"Your tattoo should be there and that area is purple." Kai says. True. I hear Kai chuckle, so I look back up at him. "Great minds think alike." He says, referring to Jack's method of torture. Kai thinks I'm lying. He then turns to April, who looks to the ground. "Ain't that right, April?"

April looks up, turning to Kai with a tight smile. That can't be real.

"Right." April says with a seductive smile. She leans closer to Kai.

"Oh. Oooh. Um, no. That never happened. Jack punched me in the throat," I say awkwardly.

Kai shook his head. "Jack never had a great mind," He takes back his _"compliment"_.

"Go upstairs to the war," April intrudes. "They probably need you, baby. I'll be fine down here with Kim. Alone." As soon as the word 'alone' came out her mouth fear strikes my heart. Kai frowns a bit.

"What if they come for you?" He asked...worried?

_"She must have really impacted Kai with her acting. He never worries for anybody." _

"It's ok, I'm strong. Remember that I did survive your teasing after all." April whispered seductively, making Kai smirk a little.

"But April, babe, I don't-"

"If you love me, you'll go upstairs and try your best to defend our clan. You're one of the best fighters." April interrupts.

"I love you but-"

April grabs Kai's hand and crushes their lips together. I try my best not to let my jaw drop or gag. She pulls away. "Please, honey. We need our clan to win."

Kai frowns but nods. He kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you." Kai says, full heartedly.

"I love you too." April says the same way.

_"Man, she's a great actress. She could go to Broadway with those acting skills." _

Kai lets go of April's hand, reluctantly, and walks out. I'm left alone with April, who just tried to kill me. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll try it again. I get up and stand my ground, looking up at April. I ignore the pain in my ankle. April evilly smirks down at me.

She throws a punch toward my face and I dodge it and before we know it, we're in a full blown fight. After a bunch of kicking, punching, and dodging, April tries to kick my stomach, but I grasp her foot with my two hands, throwing her back. She falls back, head first. She sits up, rubbing her head. I take the chance and tackle her. I pin her to the ground. She's out of it right now, but not for long. She grunts softly, closing her eyes from a headache.

"April, you know that if I helped you, my clan would question me. The Shadow Clan is a cruel place if I went against them, that would've given them the authority to kill me." I explain myself.

"Why didn't you tell Jack?" April muttered.

"I-I don't know...I follow orders." I whisper.

She opens her eyes. "I was tortured close to death because you wanted to follow orders?"

I nod and her teeth grit together. She spins us around so she's on top. April punches me in the nose. I grunt and feel warm blood sliding out of my nose. She goes for another one and another one. She then lifts her leg and slams it against mine. I shriek, making her smile.

She gets up, grabbing me by the shoulders and she throws me to a wall, hard. I shout, leaning against the wall for support. April comes running and jumps, drop kicking my stomach. I scream. She grabs my hair and throws me to the ground on my stomach. April stomps on my back. I scream louder. I start to cry. The pain is unbearable. My right eye and nose are swollen and probably purple. My leg is numb with pain. My back and stomach are killing me.

April walks around in a circle as I helplessly lay on my stomach. I could only see her feet, which stop in front of me. I see them getting closer and closer until she is only a couple inches away. She grabs my hair again and drags me along the ground. I shriek in pain as I feel hairs tear away from my scalp. She lets go, making my face slam against the floor. April grabs the back of my neck and gets me up. She slams my head against the wall, pinning me from behind. My vision blurs for a second, before focusing again. The perks of being an assassin. You don't get knock out as easily.

"I bet Jack went easy on you. I had to go through the worse pain of my life, while you went through a couple broken nails." Her grip tightens on my neck.

"That's not true." I lie.

"Don't you dare lie! He is in love with you! He would never make you go through the pain of a normal enemy!" April shouted. "I had to go through the same thing, but the times worst and they mixed my pain with _pleasure_. I'd get nothing but beatings one day and the next was nothing but hickeys. You could have stopped this all from happening!" I can hear the trembling in her voice.

"I know and I'm so sorry." I try to apologize.

"Do you really think apologizing will fix all my scars?!" She shouts at me.

"No." I answer simply.

She growls and throws me to the ground again, but my back is on the ground. She walks around me in a circle again.

"You're going to feel everything I felt from the first week all in one night!" April makes up her mind on what she wants to do with me. "Everything...starting with Jay's first day with me."

April kicks me over and over again. I cried out for help each time she kicked different areas. I curl up in a ball, so she wouldn't hit my face.

"GET UP!" She shouts at me. She shouts at me over and over again. I get frustrated and try getting up. I get on all fours, but she kicks my side. I fall back to the ground. "GET UP!"

I start crying. I can't take all the kicking.

"GET UP!" She stomps on my back again.

"AHH! PLEASE, APRIL DON'T!" I scream.

I suddenly hear footsteps coming toward the room. It didn't stop April. She keeps kicking, breaking ribs and making more and more wounds. I hear April crying, having a break down as she kicks me.

"April? April, stop!" I hear Jack's voice.

She doesn't obey, actually, she kicks harder, making my screams louder. Jack races to April and grabs her waist dragging her away.

"NO!NO! SHE DESERVES IT!" She shouts, through her sobs. She tries pulling away from Jack.

"April, calm down," Jack says, gripping her tighter. He manages to pull her behind his back. He looks down at me with sad eyes.

"NO! SHE'S THE REASON WE'RE IN A WAR! SHE DESERVES TO DIE BECAUSE HER MISSION IS TO KILL YOU!" April shouts, trying to get away from Jack.

Jack turns to her and gets her over his shoulder. She scrambles to get off, but Jack isn't letting it happen. She cries louder, screaming, "NO NO NO NO NO!"

It pains me to see her like this. Before Jack leaves with her, she looks me directly in the eye and whispers in a trembling voice, "I will kill you."

They leave. I hear April's screams, footsteps, a door open, a body being thrown to the ground, more of April's scream; but they were harder to hear. I then hear a door close, door locks being locked, April's muffled screams and banging on the door.

I try getting up at least on all fours but the pain's too overwhelming. I collaspe to the floor. My head has finally had it with the banging. I get dizzy and my vision blurs. My stomach starts reacting too. I feel stomach acid coming up my throat. I start vomiting. The suddenly lack of air doesn't help my head. My face gets smeared with my vomit. The smell just makes me throw up more.

After I empty my stomach lay in my own vomit, wanting to move so badly but my body won't function. I cry and cry.

"So weak. Crying all day long." I mutter to myself.

I hear footsteps again, look up to see Jack. He had extra clothes for me, a scrub, a wash cloth, a bucket of soap and water, and cream for my wounds. Jack looks down at her with a straight face.

"I managed to squeeze through the war for these." Jack walks to me. "Do you need help?" He asks me worried.

"Yes please." I whisper.

He nods and walks closer, stepping over vomit. He started scrubbing my mess.

* * *

**Yeah so April's a madwoman. Review, follow, favorite please thank you. **

**Follow my IG accounts: _kickinit_4life and carryonholt.**


	16. IMPORTANT

**Transfer My Stories To Wattpad…maybe?**

Ok, readers, so happy holidays first of all. I have a little something to say. I've been thinking about transferring my stories to Wattpad. I have gotten my new computer, yes, but it doesn't have word installed. I have to pay for it. :/

I see that Wattpad is a lot easier when it comes up to updating and/or finishing stories. I've actually been thinking about this for a long time. If I transfer my stories to Wattpad we could all benefit from it. I could write in and approve some stuff and you'd hopefully like it. I've grown as a writer and I believe a lot of improvements can be made.

For example, Kim's Protector has many spelling, grammar and tense mistakes. It also barely focuses on kick. I believe if I transfer Kim's Protector to Wattpad I could improve with the grammar and such and working on focusing on kick by putting the POV in Kim's perspective most of the time. And switch off between her, April, and Jack. I actually like The Mission how it is, but I could possibly make it less sexual(b/c of latest chapters), I guess, and work on grammar too.

Wattpad has a verity of users, over 1 million, and I have I better chance of getting recognized and getting more views. I can get my stories out there.

I'm not sure what to do…but I really want to go on Wattpad, I mean I already have a couple stories on there. Not my main two, which are Kim's Protector and The Mission

Please show your support by leaving a review or going on Wattpad and follow me and read my stories on there(My username is Larisa_B). I'll come back in a month or so to tell you all my decision based on reviews and my own thoughts.

-WasabiForever


	17. Chapter 15

**As you can see, I'm staying. Well, actually I'll be posting on both websites. I'll start posting on Wattpad next week, so just I heads up for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

* * *

Jack cleaned me gently and slowly. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to see me fragile like this and he didn't want to leave but he had to. He gave me a tight hug and a tender, loving kiss before leaving to the hectic war again.

I lay on the bed, trying to sleep. Maybe that'll help. But the war's too loud. Horrid thoughts and images pass through my head. I can't sleep knowing that many people are dying right above me. Death is collecting all the poor innocent people's soul as I think right now. He's the badass version of Santa. Death knows if you're naughty or nice and decides whether you get you have the present of going to heaven or live in a firey coal mine called hell.

I shed tears, thinking about the worst scenerios.

What if none of the Shadow Clan members survive? What if they do but...they lose their mighty leader?

My silent tears turn into sobs. It hurt to cry because of my possibly broken ribs but I can't help myself. I don't want anyone to die.

"Why'd I have to take this stupid mission?!" I shout.

I turn on my belly, which hurt painfully, but I had to let it all out. I bury my face in my pillow and scream at the top of my lungs. I take in a breath and let a sob and then another scream.

I scream and scream, over and over for what seemed like hours. I soon fall asleep, losing my energy.

* * *

_"Kill them." _

_"No."_

_"Kill them now!'_

_"No!"_

_"Kill them or I'll kill them slowly!"_

_I turned to my leader with tears in my eyes. He looked back at me, sternly, through his mask. I looked down to my hands and saw a sword in my gloved hand. Then I turned back around. It was a dark room with only four spotlights on the people I was ordered to kill._

_Milton, Jerry, April, and Jack._

_They were on their knee with their ankles and hands tied up. They looked around trying find a way out but the room was too dark to see anything. Tears steamed down their confused faces. They were tugging at the ropes, hoping they were strong enough to break free. _

_I was hoping they would._

_My leader suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pushed me toward them. I looked back at him and he crossed his arm, waiting for me to finish them off._

_I was breathing heavily as I walked toward Milton. I lifted my sword above my head. I let my tears fall. and closed my eye. My blade stopped mid way when I heard a voice._

_"Stop."_

_I opened my eyes and looked down, in front of me. I saw...my younger self. When I was ten years and I was in my monkey PJs. My younger self had brunette hair that was tangled and crazy looking. _

_"Remember me Kim? I'm the happy verison of you. The one that was filled with dreams." She said with a cheeky smile but then she frowned, "Are you really what I'll turn out to be?" _

_She was...disappointed. "I don't wanna be like you! I don't wanna kill!" She shouted and tears spilled from her eyes._

_I was going to say something but she ran away into the darkness. _

_"No wait!" _

_I was about to run but I bumped into something hard. I back up to see Jack glaring down at me. I stopped when I bumped into something else. I turned to April glaring down at me too. I sensed people to my sides. I turned to my right and saw Jerry and then to my left and saw Milton. They were both glaring down at me. Spotlights turned on above them._

_"You betrayed us." Milton said._

_"I told you things I've never told anyone before." Jerry said._

_"You're the reason I'm broken." April said._

_"I_ _**loved **__you." Jack said._

_I turned to him. He used past tense for love._

_"J-Jack, baby, please." I walked to him and tried to hug him._

_He shoved me hard to the cold cement floor. I looked up and saw that there were only two spotlights. Jerry and Milton were gone. Jack looked toward April._

_"I don't care what you do to her." Jack smirked._

_He stepped out of his spotlight and it turned off. Leaving one spotlight left in the room. I looked above and April looking down at me with crazy wide eyes. She wanted to kill me._

_I quickly got up and started running. She didn't run after me, instead she walked after me with a devilish smirk. I looked back and saw that there was a weapon in her hand. It was a knife with a button on the handle. She pressed the button and a chain busted out and came toward me. It wrapped around my ankle and I screamed because the blade pierced my skin. April tugged on the chain and I fell face first into the floor._

_Before I could recover, she started dragging me toward her. I looked back and saw four spotlights with shawdows in each of them. One shawdow was pulling me in._

_I screamed and tried to tug away but I suddenly felt weak. I was being dragged to my death. I looked in front of me to see yet another spotlight. This time it was for my clan leader. I had his arms crossed and an angry face. _

_"You have failed your mission."_

_He disappears along with the spotlight._

_"Wait! Help me! Please, HELP ME!" I screamed for him to come back as I was getting closer to my bloody death._

* * *

"Kim, wake up. Wake up!"

My eye shoot open. I look up and see a worried Jack. I'm confused. I don't hear any gunshots or terrifying screams. It's peaceful and quite.

"The war-"

"It's over Kim," Jack interrupts me and smiles down at me.

I smile back and wrap my arms around Jack's neck. I pull him down into a hug. He hugs back tightly. We stay like this for a while until a question pops into my head.

"How?"

Jack pulls away and sits next to me. I sit up.

"I killed my father. His assassins were of the assassins on the Shadow clan kept fighting, but most of them wanted to join. So I let them join after they all explained that they never liked being under my father's control," Jack explains.

It doesn't surprise me that he had the honor of killing his father. It also doesn't surpise me that most of the clan has switch sides. First, it's survival tactic because if they stayed with Shadow then they'd tortured. And second, Jack's father, as I said before, is-I mean was cold hearted and ruthless.

"That's great." I smile again.

He smiles lightly. It's fake and I know it. He knows I know it.

"Who got killed?" I ask.

"Sam," Jack whispers. "He jumped in front of a bullet heading toward Jerry."

My eyes widened and tears filled them quickly.

"Julie," Jack continues. "She was in the camera mentoring room to help direct assassins. We found her an hour ago in her sit. A bullet in her head."

"Carson. H-he took a sword to the heart, saving my life."

"And Milton. He's not died yet, but is hurt badly. He got stabbed close to a vital organ. He has lost a lot of blood. He's in our ER right now. They say he's fighting."

I let my tears trickle down my cheeks. "Wh-where's April? Is she mad?" I ask.

Jack sighs. "April has been scarred. She's been tortured in every single way possible. All her anger is toward you because you left her...to die basically. And she's a ticking time bomb. She'll have to stay down here for theropy."

"She'll hate me more for that!" I shout.

"It's for your own safety!" Jack shouts back.

I huff, knowing he's right. April would kill me if she sees me again.

"What's she doing right now?"

"Probably chained to a wall, asleep or crying." Jack says.

"Let's go then."

I get up on my feet and I immedately hiss. I wrap my arms around my stomach. That pain must be coming from my ribs. Jack gets up and I felt his hand rub my back and his other hand wrapped around mine.

"Before you say anything. I'm not taking no for an answer. I might be able to get through to her."

"She wants to attack you.

"I know but she's chained. Maybe she'll listen."

Jack sighs. "Get changed first," He pointed over to clothes on the foot of the bed.

I nod as he lets go, reluctantly.

I slowly change into clean gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and black sweater jacket. I walk barefoot to the door frame and see Jack waiting patiently. He starts to walk and I follow. We walk down the torch lit cave. We stop four doors down. Jack grabs keys from his pocket and opens the door. I'm immedately hit by the sound of crying. Jack steps aside and let's me in first.

April is on the ground her side, tugging on her chains that were connected to the wall. She's crying in frustruation. She lets out a high pitched scream and tugs.

"I-I won't hurt her. J-ju-just let me g-go." April says, in complete fear.

"This has got to be the most stupid thing you've ever done Jack! She has been tortured and chains were apart of that torture! You're making her relive it!" I shout at Jack, realizing what the chain are doing to her.

April let out a loud cry. "Help me!" April shouts. "I won't do anything! PLEASE!"

Jack bites his lip. "If those chains come-"

"If they don't come off, she'll have a freaking panic attack!" I interrupt him.

I walk toward April.

"April. I'm here to help." I kneel down touch her side.

She sniffens under my touch. April looks up at me. She shakes her head.

"No, no, no, NO!" April shouts at me.

April uses her upperbody strength and pulls herself into a sitting position. She presses herself into the wall as far as possible. She's still crying hysterically.

"No y-you're the re-reason I'm like this! I don't want your help!" April shouts and cries a little more before saying, "I want Jack's help."

I turn my attention to Jack, who looks back at me. He has tears in his eyes and he quickly looked away from me toward April.

_"Tears? Jack's about to cry?"_

"I can't risk it April."

"B-but. You helped me before!" She shouts at him.

_"Before?"_

"Come on Kim." Jack whispers as he turns to the door.

I take one look at the now silent April before getting up. I walk over to Jack.

"You're a pathetic leader! Falling in love with a traitor! You dishonor your title!" April shouts before the door shut.

Jack doesn't say a word and keeps walking. I rush in front of him. I frown when I see tears running down his cheeks.

"What happened bewteen you two? You almost never cry over anyone." I say, worried.

"Nothing. I'm going to go and rest. Go back to your cell or your room upstairs."

With that, coldly, said Jack walks down the hall to the stairs leading to the gym.

* * *

**Review, Follow, and Favorite please. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16***

**This chapter is in Jack's POV in his dream or flashback. This chapter explains April's Origin. This chapter uncovers secrets about April that have been kept and locked away. So if you give a damn about April and her secrets, this is the chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**~Jack~**

_It was a cool breezy night in Seaford. I was looking for a new assassin to recruit. We had about ninety people now, but we needed more. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a possible fight. Seaford was crawling with criminal, as usual. The authority around here sucks, which is why assassins never get caught. And we're assassins, we're taught not to be caught._

_After a couple hops I heard shouting. I stopped on the building top and looked down._

_There was an African American girl running...with a teddy bear in her hand. I recogized her._

_"April," I whispered under my breath._

_When I went to Seaford High for a month or two, she was my friend. We instantly connected because of our dad issues. What was she running from?_

_April stopped midway through the alley as a black van pulled up on the side, block her way. She was about to turn around, but she bumped into some guy._

_I growled. It was her ex. The young drug dealer on the block. They broke up after April found out about his drug dealing. She also went to the police and told them who the leader was. That's probably why April was running. They wanted to get revenge._

_"Aww, look the murder gave you a teddy bear." He pinched the ear of her teddy bear._

_April tightened her grip on it and snatched it away from his grasp. She punched him in the face then kicked him in the balls. I sighed and thought, "There's the April I know."_

_He screamed and fell. April took advantage of this and kicked his face, knocking him out. I heard April chuckle. I couldn't help but chuckle with her. He was too easy. I stopped when I noticed men getting out the van and one of the five crept up behind her. I was about to shout her name, but in the recruiting process I had to see how they handle their stituation._

_I slowly made my way down the building by shimming down a pole. I made sure that I was kept in the shadows. I tip toed closer, getting a better look._

_April was about to run but the man's hand reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She looked up at him in fear._

_"Let go. You're hurting me Marcus," April said tugging her arm away._

_"That's the point sweetie," He said._

_April hated being called that. Only one person is allow to call her sweetie._

_April's teeth gritted together and stomped on his foot. Marcus only flinched. He stomped on April's foot right back. I saw her bite back a scream._

_Suddenly the other men surrounded her. I saw that they had bats, crowbars and Marcus had a gun sticking out his back pocket. April got out of Marcus' grip._

_She looked around her. She merely smirked. _

_I loved that smirk. It meant April had a devilish plan._

_April put her hands on her hips, waiting for a swing. A man behind her decided to take swing. Horrible idea, man. April let go of her teddy bear, turned around and grabbed the bat inches before it hit her. She pushed it foward, so the end of the bat hit the guy's forehead hard. He went falling down._

_"Timber!" April shouted as he fell._

_"Get her," Marcus growled._

_The men froze._

_"You heard your new leader. Get me," April challenged, swinging her bat back and forth._

_Two men on the opposite sides of her stepped toward her, lifting their crowbars. At same time, April hit one man's hand with her bat, making his crowbar fall, and kicked the other guy in the stomach. He fell on his butt. Before he got up, April swang the bat and hit the other man's skull. He went crashing down with a thud. The other guy got up charged at her with his crowbar._

_She rolled her eyes, let go of he bat, jumped and kicked the man's jaw as he ran. He fell onto his back, grunting. April picked up her bat and bashed his head._

_"You never liked Jason," Marcus said._

_April shrugged and turned to the last guy left. He had a bat._

_They circle each other. Until April made the move and ran toward him. That was a horrible mistake. One of the guys on the ground grabbed her ankle and fell unconscious. April fell head first, losing the bat. She grunted, rolling over. Marcus grabbed her arm and lifted her onto her feet. He smashed her back to the brick wall. April groaned lowly._

_"You should have stayed silent, April. None of this would have happened," Marcus said._

_"You know, if I could go back," April leaned closer. "I wouldn't change a thing."_

_Marcus smashed their lips together. I gagged. April didn't kiss back, thank God. Marcus' hand snaked up April's back. He held a knife I never noticed. He cut into April's shirt and back. April screamed, giving Marcus the opportiunity to shove his tongue through her mouth. He cut her back, leaving a bloody mark. Marcus pulled away. April was shaking in fear and pain, breathing heavily at that point. _

_Marcus pulled out his gun and pushed it up against her cheek. Tears trickled down April cheeks._

_"Now, here's what's going to happen baby. You'll be our slut for about a month and then we kill you." _

_April shook her head. "No."_

_"No?" Marcus asked, putting more force on his gun. "I'm giving you a month to live. I could kill you here and now. I'm also giving the advantage of not dying a virgin."_

_"Marcus,pleas-" April stopped and gasped as Marcus' hand travel downward._

_I couldn't watch anymore. I stepped out of the shadows and Marcus turned to me. He had his hand in April's jeans already, angering me. He snickered at me, still touching April. She was squriming and crying._

_"What are you wearing?" He laughed._

_I rolled my eyes and took out my gun. "Let her go and you won't die," I said._

_April turned to me confused and scared. Marcus smirked. He lifted his gun and pressed it against her skull. April screamed._

_"I don't need her."_

_He was in the middle of pulling the trigger when I shot him. He fell to the ground, holding his shoulder. A lot of blood poured out. He was definitely going to die._

_I looked to April who had splashes of his blood all over her. She trembling, looking down at Marcus. She kept gasping and hiccupping. She was histerical with emotion. April's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. _

_"April," I said. Her head snapped up to me._

_"W-who are you?" Her voice trembled._

_I stepped to her and knelt in front of her. She tensed up. April slowly reached out and took of my mask. Her eyes widened. _

_"J-Jack, why?" _

_"I'm here to recruit you. Would you like to join the Midnight clan of assassins?"_

_April's eyes widened. "N-no. I-I can't."_

_"April, joining maybe your best choice. They will come for you and blame you for Marcus' death. Drug lords will come for you because they'll get paid to kill you. They might even put you into human trafficing. Do you want to become a slave?"_

_It was against the rules to persuade. I made it clear that the person has to have to a clear mind when joining, but April was in deep. She needed protection and I, being a close friend, was ready to provide. April needed to join for her own safety. I didn't want her to die just because she didn't join._

_April kept crying, knowing I was telling the truth._

_"April...tomboy," I said, making April smile briefly. "My clan needs more people and I know your skill and reflex. They're amazing. We need someone like you."_

_April kept crying, but nodded. "I'll join."_

_I smiled lightly. _

_"Can you pass me...?" April pointed behind me._

_I turned and looked in the direction she was pointing. It was the teddy bear._

_I got up and grabbed from the ground. I walked back to April, who was trying to stand._

_"M-my back." She whimpered._

_I got her arm before she fell again. I gave her the teddy bear, that I didn't question. It was from her dad. I couldn't intrude, especially not at a time like that._

_I turned her around, so I saw her back. Her shirt was cut and so was her back. A long, semi-deep cut was in the middle of her back from her shoulders down to her hips. Blood dripped from the wound. _

_I suddenly heard grunting. Someone was getting up. _

_"Get on my back. It'll be quicker," I whispered._

_April nodded. I turned around and bent down a bit. She crawled onto my back and I get up, feeling on teddy bear fur my cheek. April laid her head on my shoulder. I held April's legs as I started running._

_I started to feel good as we ran into the woods, but regretful thoughts came to mind._

_"You didn't bother to warn her. You're tearing her away from her mom. The only thing she has left. They might go after her mom, thinking April will show up again for her. We won't know if she's held captive, so they'd keep until they get tired...and kill her. Once April finds out she can't go back home she'll cry herself to sleep every night, might even runaway. She won't be the same nice, friendly, April you used to know. She'll be a ticking time bomb of emotion. She'll be cold hearted...just like your father," My conscience lectured me._

_I slowed down and stopped._

_"April," I whispered. "I have to tell you something. If you join you won't be able to-"_

_I was interupted by soft snores. She was asleep._

_I didn't tell her. Instead, I let her read the rule book. I was in front of her room door when she read the book for the first time. There was screaming and crying._

_I opened the door and saw April in such a depressing state. She was on her knees on the ground. She kept whispering 'no' and had a pen in her hand. She scribbled on the rules that state no family visits so it wasn't visible. April had scribbled so hard I thought she'd rip the page._

_I knelt next to her and grabbed her hand that was scribbling on the page. She trembled and looked up at me. _

_"She's the only thing I have left, Jack." _

_April laid on my chest and cried. I wrapped my arm her. _

_My conscience was right. April was cold hearted the very next day. She didn't speak to anyone. April was strictly business, no play. She didn't open up to me once since the last time I saw her cry. It was like April stopped her emotion process over night and now she's a cold hearted assassin. She's the old fashion assassin. The one who just eats, trains, kills, and sleeps, then repeat that for the next day. I mean, she got up to rank 5 after just two months because of how much she trains and kills. _

_I'm the reason she's cold hearted._

_I'm the_ reason_ she's like my father._

* * *

I lift my head from my desk and open my eyes to see April's file in my hand. I sigh and throw it to the ground. I rubbed my wet eyes.

Seeing April cry like that most have triggered some memories. I frown, thinking about what April said.

_"I want Jack's help." _Hope filled her words. That was soon filled with sorrow and betrayal. _"B-but. You helped me before!"_

And I just left her there chained up and crying.

Another thing comes to my mind. April shouted at Kim: _"No y-you're the re-reason I'm like this!"_

You have no idea how much I want to shout at April.

"I'm the reason you're like this April, not Kim. If I hadn't tore you away from civilization, you wouldn't have to go through this. You weren't emotionally staple to become an assassin and I should have seen that." I find myself whispering.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say

Jerry's head pokes in. "The memorial is ready. Everyone is in the cafeteria for the viewing. We'll be waiting on you to say a few words."

I nod.

"And Milton will be fine. He made it," Jerry says with a smile.

I smile back.

"Um, give me a minute. I'll be right down," I nod him off.

As he leaves I get up. My eyes land on April's file on the ground. The picture of April smiled up at me, haunting me.

_"Don't smile at me. Be angry at me!"_

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Kickin' It only has two episodes left :( Follow me on IG- _kickinit_4life and on Twitter- kickinit_4life for theories on the last two episodes. And check out Kim's Protector on Wattpad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

I look down at Sam's body. He's dashing in his black and white suit. Tears run down my cheek.

_"He didn't deserve any of this. Nobody does."_

I'm in the cafeteria alone. Jack made his speech about Sam, Julie and Carson. I had to stay in the room until everyone left to their rooms because Jack didn't want me killed by the others. Everyone blames me for the war and deaths/injuries. They're right. If I didn't take the mission or I just got the mission over with none of this would have never happened. Then again if I didn't take the mission or actually did it, the love of my life would be dead right now.

Jack is the only person I saw for the weeks he had me in the dungons. I don't know how anybody would react if they saw me. Most likely try to kill me.

3 dead.

1 mentally tramatized for life.

Many injuried.

Of course any sane person would try to kill me now. Espeacially in this state. April broke a couple ribs. My face's swelling has gone down but it's still swollen. So in other words I have an on and off headache. Jack wants me to get a check up, but I bet the medical people hate me too. They could easily inject me with something that shouldn't be in my body, kill me and say it was an accident. I know I'm being paranoid but can you blame?

I look away from Sam's body and observe the flowers. There are a whole lot of daisies around him. I notice a note card on one of them. I squint and read it.

_"Daisies, Sam's favorite."_

"He wouldn't stop talking about them. They were his mom's favorite and he declared his favorite too." I jumps out of fear as a too familar voice sounds.

I turn around and see a red head in a wheelchair. He's wearing all sweats. He looks so pale. He has a red rose, a daisy, and a Molokai flower in his lap. He rolls on the other side of the cafeteria and left the Molokai flower along with the others on Carson's casket. Milton bows his head and says a silent prayer. Then he rolls over beside me.

"You're lucky I can't do anything in a wheelchair. Oh yeah, you're one of the main reasons why I'm in a wheelchair. Thanks _Kim_," Milton says, quietly, not wanting to disturb their peace.

I just look down at Sam's pale face, hoping he'd just sit up and say I'm just kidding. My eyebrows stitch and I frown more. Please just be a bad dream.

Milton rested the daisy on Sam's on casket along with the others. He bows his head and says the same prayer.

_"Eternal rest, grant unto them, O Lord, _  
_and let perpetual light shine upon them. _  
_May the souls of the faithful departed _  
_through the mercy of God rest in peace. _  
_Amen."_

He looks up at me and shakes his head. "You'll dead of guilt if no one kills you first."

He is reading my mind. The guilt is completely overwhelming. Milton rolls to the other side of the room to the next casket. Julie's casket. I hear him sniffling. I turn my head, slowly, to look at him.

His head is bowed. One hand rested on Julie's casket. The other hand hovers over it with a rose in his hand. His grip tightens on the rose as he sniffs again.

"Why?" He whispered

I stay silent, thinking he isn't talking to me.

"I asked you a question Kim."

"I-I didn't-"

"I saw your file when I manged to hack into it. I saw that you and Jack were best friends. It surprised me when I saw your mission. Why did you take it?"

"I didn't have a choice," I lie.

"Don't lie. I saw the report on your mission. It said: _I gave her a choice. She still said yes, despite the fact that she'll be killing her best friend. Kim's a true assassin._ You had a choice but you still took it," Milton whispers in a low growl.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to everyone in the Midnight Clan. That includes, the now crazy because of you, April."

I stand there shocked. I sigh and look down before turing around to the door and leaving. I rush through the tunnel filled with angry assasssin. Jack advised them not to kill me or he'd personal torture them all to death. But that didn't stop them from glaring at me in the shadows.

Once I get to the end of the tunnel, I open the door a crack. I don't a soul. Everyone must still be in their room grieving. I rush to my room. Before I open it a press my ear against the door. You know, just in case somebody ambushes me. I don't heard anything so I open the door. My mouth opens a bit and my eyes widen.

Jack is laying on April's bed. Now here's why my eyes are wide. April is laying on top of him. Both of them are asleep and bot of them are fully clothed, thank God. April's hands are cuffed behind her, so I know they didn't do anything but jealousy still invades my body.

My jaw tightens and my hands close into fist. I narrow my eyes at them. My heart pounds against my chest. I'm going to explode.

"JACK!" I shout and slam the door behind me.

They both wake up. Jack sits up holding April so she won't fall. Jack turns to me.

"Hey, Kim."

Did he really just say that? _Hey Kim_. Like he really wasn't found sleeping with April.

April looks at me intensely. "Jack, say sorry. She's the jealous type. Seeing us just sleeping triggered her jealousy," April says, staring at me.

My jaw tightens more because she's right and she's still sitting in Jack's lap! And Jack is still holding her by the waist!

"Oh...Ohhhh. I'm sorry. April wanted to see her room again before she goes b-"

"We should probably go before I kill her," April growls, snapping me out of jealousy and right back into fear and guilt.

"April I'm s-"

"I don't want to hear it," April says, hopping out of Jack's lap.

Jack gets up and take April shoulder. She starts walking. April takes advantage of how close we are and kicks my ribs. I shout and fall to my knees. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to go away. I hear April's chuckle. I look up at April, who was smiling down at me.

"April!" Jack shouts.

He jerks her arm, so she's facing him. Jack glares at her intensely and raises his hand. April whimpers and tries to move but Jack won't let her go. I jump to my feet.

"Jack, no! Don't do it! I had it coming," I say quickly before he had a chance to hit her.

Jack looks at me then back at the frightened April. Jack realizes what he was about to do. Jack loosens his grip on her and let his hand fall to side. April, surprisingly, starts crying.

"I'm sorry April," Jack whispers.

Jack wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest.

"I don't wanna go down there. I wanna stay," April mutters through her tears.

Jack rubs April's hair and looks at me.

"We have to go."

"No!" April shouts.

She tries to get out of Jack's arms but he tightened his grip. April starts kicking and stomping. Jack get annoyed and pressure points her. She falls limply in Jack's arms. Jack picks April up bridal style.

"Can you get the door?" He asks me.

I nod and open the door for them. I look at them as Jack walks down the stairs. I frown deeply.

All my fault. This is all my fault.

* * *

**Review, follow, and favorite. Thank you.**


	20. vote

Which fanfiction should I post first?

Tryouts, I Cheated or The Stripper's Secret?

**SUMMARIES**

**TRYOUTS- **

The Warriors (this includes my OC, April)had been friends since 6th grade they were tight. Up until high school. In 9th grade their friendships became...wavy. They barely saw each other in high school. They made time for each other at first, but then, in the 10th grade, tryouts came, separating them. Will the warriors ever get back together?

**I CHEATED-**

Jack Brewer was in a loving relationship with Kimberly 'Kim' Crawford. They were the perfect couple. Named cutest couple in the yearbook for the past two years. They had an amazing relationship that people could only dream of. They never argued or got mad at each other. They smiled, held hands, and kissed every once in a while. It was like in the movies. Just...perfect. What happens when things get boring? What happens when temptation grows strong? What happens when love doesn't conquer all odds? What happens when a new girl moves to Seaford and catches Jack's eye?

**THE STRIPPER'S SECRET-**

Kimberly Crawford had been accepted to the University Of Seaford. With her parents' support and the money she gathered from working in high school she had just enough to stay...for only six months. Her parents got cut from the job and they had to support themselves and Kim. It was hard and they were running out of money. Kim told them she could fend for herself. After countless failed job interview, Kim went to the last resort. She must keep her new job a secret. Follow the story of Kim, an innocent, friendly college student by day and a naughty, fierce stripper named 'Vanilla' by night.

**The poll is up in my profile, but if you want you can just submit your vote in the reviews.**

~WasabiForever


	21. Chapter 18

**Hello, The Stripper's Secret definitely won, so that'll be up tomorrow or on Sunday.**

**And Kickin' It is over! AHHHAAHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Ok, so it's been three weeks. Three weeks of staying trapped in this haunted room. I feel like April's still in here. Like she's still in her bed. I can still hear her sobs as I sleep at night. I haven't seen her since Jack took her back to her ceil. Jack tells me that they're working on getting her a bed and a dresser, along with clothes of her choicing. In other words, she gets to design her cell just in case she's in there longer than they except. Jack says the therapy is getting better, but I doubt that. I think it's obvious that April doesn't like speaking to anyone. Now she is being forced to speak with a therapist. April's smart and won't fall for the therapist's tricks to get her to speak. The therapist is probably having the hardest time.

I haven't seen Milton since our encounter in the cafeteria. I haven't seen Jerry at all. And Jack has visited me everyday, three times a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sometimes he comes and sits with me while he does paperwork. We talk which is nice because we technically haven't spoken in years.

I wonder. Do people still hate me? Well that's quite the stupid question. Ugh!

I fall backward and collide into my bed. I stare up at the ceiling.

I wonder if the former Shadow Clan members know I'm alive. If they do, why haven't they visited? Do they blame me for the war too? I mean they probably lost more people then the midnight clan. Speaking of being a part of a clan, am I even in one right now? Jack never officially said it and recruits are supposed to have this assembly where Jack gives us full membership of the clan. My old clan is gone forever. What am I?

There's a knock at the door. I get up from the bed and open the door. To no suprise, it's Jack. He's holding two breakfast burritos and two bottles of water.

Now, here comes the routine of the day. I took my shower an hour ago and now's the time and Jack and I eat breakfast together. After this Jack vanishes for about six to seven hour, leaving me alone in my thoughts. Then he comes back and spents lunch with me. He vanishes, then comes back five hours later with dinner. That's when he could stay longer than thirty-five minutes.

I step aside and let Jack in. I close and lock the door behind him. He and I take a sit on my bed.

"Good Morning, Kim," Jack greets, kissing me on the cheek.

I smile and say, "Good Morning."

Jack passes me my burrito and water. As I unwrap mine, Jack has alright taken a huge bit out of his. I giggle at how chubby his cheeks are. Then I take a bit out of mine.

After I swallow, I ask Jack a question.

"How's April?"

"Better," Jack answers with a small smile.

"You say that all the time. Define better," I beg.

"Well, I don't think she'd want anyone talking about her right now," Jack says as he takes another bit.

"Ok, then, but-"

"But nothing. She's getting better with actually speaking and that's all you need to know," Jack says, firmly.

I frown a bit. I want to know for sure if she's ok. What if she's the exact oppsite right now?

I hate how much I care about her.

"I have to go. Stay-"

"Stay here no matter what. Don't open the door for anyone until 12:30 or unless you hear my voice. I know, Jack," I say bluntly.

He simply pulls my hair behind my ear. "I'm-"

"Doing this for your own safety. Oh how cliché Jack."

He gives me an uninterested look before kissing my forehead. Jack gets up with his wrapper and water bottle. He turns to look at me one more time before he opens the door and leaves. I fall onto my back again and sigh.

Boredom. It's so real.

I would love to go upstairs to the game room but I'd get killed. Hmmm, I wonder how I'd get killed. A bow and arrow, a single shot to the head, mulitiple shots so I suffer, stabbed to death, stabbed and go flying because of the knife chain thing, suffocated by my pillow, or suffocated in Donna's boobs. I have a feeling she'd kill me like that.

Enough thinking about that. I'll get nightmares again.

This is a horrible idea. The most terrible idea next to taking the mission.

I shuffle my feet toward my door. I reach out and grab the knob. I take a deep breath before turning the lock and then door knob slowly. I bite my lip and open the door slightly. I peak through the crack. Nobody is walking on my floor. Or any floor at that. That's weird.

Again, I haven't been out for three weeks, so I don't know if people are still greaving or stationed somewhere near my room so they're ready to shoot me at any time.

I open the door so it fits my size and slide through. I softly close the unlocked door behind me. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I look around for a moment and embrace my surrounding. I hear nothing but training the floor below and shouting in the game room.

I'm trying to get down stairs. How will I go unnoticed?

I look around for a second route. I smile. The elevator. I made my way painfully slowly, so I won't get noticed. Once I get there I press the arrow going down. Let's just hope it going all the way to the basement.

The doors open, showing an empty elevator. I quickly step in and hide in the corner so nobody sees me. I look at the button choice

_ 1 2_

_ 3 4_

_ 5 6 _

_ B_

I press 'B' and the close door button. The doors close. I wait nervously as I watch the light go from level 5 to B. I swallow hard as the doors open again. I step out into the familar steel corridor with the strong smell metallic smell. I hear screams of torture and pure pain. It must be the few Shadow Clan members that didn't join. I try my best to ignore them as I walk through the corridor. I stop in front a door. I looked up at the top corner of the door. I see a key hanging for a hook. Must for the therapist or something. I reached up and get it. I unlock the door with ease. I don't know what to except.

I open the door fully and step in. There she is. April is on a white couch, writing in a leather back journal. She didn't here me come in because she was earbuds in. I shall or shall not die today.

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite please. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

As I close the door behind me I hear her music blasting through her earbuds. I don't know what it's called but I'll just take a wild guest and say it's I Don't Fuck With You by, I know his voice, um...Big Sean! Those words keep repeating, so yeah, just guessing. I bet she's thinking about me and any other enemies. Or writing something down about me.

From my angle, I can see her and if she just looks up and to the side a bit she'd be able to see me as well. April isn't the usual sweats and a tank top. She's wearing a grey shirt with the batman outline, which is a darker grey and in the middle it says _batman_. She is also wearing dark grey sweat pants. April hass her jet black hair straighten and to her chest. I notice she has her nike slippers on the side of the couch. I start scanning the room. It was all white and not too big but not cramped either. There is a refrigerator in the corner, a white armchair next to the couch, her teddy bear sitting on the armchair, and blankets and a pillow on the couch arm. There isn't much yet.

I'm suprised April hasn't seen me yet. I've _have_ been obsevering her and this room for a good five minutes now. Whatever she's writing must be extremely important to her. April suddenly starts to write faster. Her jaw tightens and i see a single tear trickle down her face. She quickly wipes it away as she continues to write in her fast pace. April inhales and writes slower, sniffling and blinking a lot to prevent tears from falling. What is she writing about?

April stops writing and slowly takes off her earbuds. I slow down my breathing so, hopefuly, she won't hear me. She looks down at her journal, reading what she wrote with a hand over her mouth. She starts tapping her foot and closes her eyes tight. April lets the tears through. Once she opens her eyes again she inhales and exhales many times, before reading again.

Maybe, I shouldn't be here right now. She'll hate me more, if that's possible, if I interfer with this very, _very_ private moment. I slowly back up. Now, the worst feeling ever comes out of nowhere. I feel the need to sneeze. I scrunched up nose trying to prevent it. I've never been so afraid of a sneeze in my life. My life is on the line. All I can think is: _"Nose, don't do it, don't do it, don't do it..."_

I quickly bring my arm to my face and cover my nose tightly as if I was puting myself in a choke hold. The feeling goes away.

I smile.

Then I sneeze.

I curse myself out in my head. April shakes a little, being startled, and her hazel, blood shot, eyes slowly scanned the room. They landed on me. April stares. She just stares in silence, never breaking eye contact. I stand frozen in place with my heart pounding against my chest. I stare back. Sweat beads trickle down from my forehead. April's dead eye that were once filled with life are staring at me. They scream betrayal, grief, hopelessness and most of all anger. Her eyes darker a shade. Now, it's all anger.

She gets up, putting her phone and journal on the couch, and walks over to me in a couple long strides. I swallow hard as she keeps walking. I back up until I'm against the wall. April grabs my collar and dragged me up the wall high enough so I can see her eye to eye. Our face were inches away from each other. Her body heat radiated onto me. I hold my breath and close my eyes tight.

"I've been waiting for you," April growled.

Surprisingly, she lets go. I land on my feet and look up to her nervously. What does she have planned? I straighten my shirt and waited for an explanation.

"I forgive you," She whispered as she walked back to the couch.

My eye widen. "Wha-"

"That's my first step to recovery. Forgive others because I deserve peace."

April turns to me. Her eyes were filled with resentment.

"Does it really count if you don't mean it?" I ask, quietly.

"I don't want to ever forgive. You betrayed me. Well, you betrayed everyone from the very start. I don't get it. The only thing you had to do is say: it's alright I'll pressure point her to make her forget. They didn't essentially have to take me. Why couldn't you betray them? You betrayed Jack, your so-called-lover, why not them? You could have prevented everything from happening the way it did," April says coldly.

"But they-"

"Don't you dare say that stupid shit. They were in my clan, they were like my family. If they saw it as rescuing I'd be getting tortured," April mocks my voice. "You're so lucky Jack loves you back or you'd be tortured and not in that fluffy way like: _I'll just rip a nail off and call it a day_," She scuffed.

She grins and I feel my face heat up in anger.

"So pathetic. Jack must of thought you too weak," April mutters.

"Jack doesn't think that!" I suddenly shout at her. She glares but that doesn't stop me. "You're the weak one. Well, at least weak minded. You can't go out that doors without having some sort of mental break down."

"Why do you think I'm in therapy hun?" April laughs lightly.

I huffed. "You are such a-"

"You know, I'm stronger than you in every way possible. I should have taken Jack while I had the chance. You know. Jack loves him some strong, independent women...unlike yourself."

_She's saying this to get to you. Don't listen. Don't get angry and give her that satisfaction._

Those thoughts didn't _quite_ help the rage building up inside.

"I mean, come on," April continues. "I have a better body. Hour glass frame, bigger chest and ass than you and just build for rough sex. He goes slow and gentle with you, doesn't him. It's cause you're like a delicate flower. You know he wants it rough but you can't give that to him. Oh, and I'm a better fighter. He loves his fighters. It's a shame, Jack and I could have been good in and out of bed. Who am I kidding? Great, excellent, marvelous, extraordinary in bed."

My hands ball up into fist and I grit my teeth. How dare she?! I know she's trying to get to me, but that's way too far. April starts to laugh so hard she falls down on the couch, holding her stomach.

"I'm just kidding. I hate Jack at the moment. You know he's also the reason I'm in here," She says through her laughter.

I don't care if she was joking. I stomp to the couch where she is still laughing with her eyes closed. I grab her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. She slams front first into the floor with a grunt. I kneel down and grab her hair again, slamming her face on the cement floor. She groans and then oddly enough, she snickers.

"It's about time you showed some guts," April whispers.

I ignore her and slam her face again, this time hard. She screams and I smile.

"Don't you ever talk about me and Jack's relationship like that again," I growl into her ear.

She wears a sadistic smile as blood trickles down face. "I know Jack would rather fuck the disease carrying Donna Tobin than you."

I slam her again. She screams then moans in pain.

"If you want a sorry, you ain't getting nothing. I'm not a guilty little bitch like you. And frankly Donna Tobin is fuckable to every boy here. Why not to Jack?" April laughs.

"He loves me."

"It's called temptation. Everybody has temptation. It's a body reaction, you can't help it. Especially for boys. So the next time you see Donna and Jack's with you, check him out and see if there's a boner down there."

I'm about to smash April's head again, but her hand shoots up and clamps onto my neck tight. I gasp for air.

"Three strikes, you're out. My turn."

* * *

**Review, follow, and favorite. Please and thank you!**


	23. Chapter 20

**It's been almost a month since I last updated. Sorry, I have school exams coming up. I'm also sorry that The Stripper's Secret isn't being updating. I haven't had the chance to finish writing the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

With all the strength she has, April pushs me back. I trip and fall on my back with a grunt. I recover quickly as April gets up rubbing her forehead. I look between her and the door. Only about ten steps away. I decide to run but April catches on quickly.

She runs and grabs my waist before I can get to the door.

"Oh no you don't," April muttered.

Before I can protest, April slammed my body into the cold cement ground like it was nothing. I surpress my scream as I arch my back in pain. I slowly roll on my side and cringe. Then, I get up with ease. April is leaning on the couch arm with her hand on her head. She didn't have training for weeks. She's weakened because of that. Therefore, April isn't immused to headaches as we usually are.

I run again, but this time April gets caught off guard. But, of course, she makes it to the door right behind me. I open it a crack when, suddenly, April's hand slams it shut. She grabs my hair and slams my head into the steel door. I grunt and elbow her. Her grip loosens on my hair, so I take the advantage and elbow her again. She lets go completely. I turn around with the little space she gives me. I kick her stomach, making her stumble back and I go for a punch. April catches it, lets go and kicks my stomach. My back hits the door. She's about to punch my face in but I move my head on time so she punches the door. She groans in pain. She recovers quickly and knees my stomach. My arms instinctively wrap around my abdomen and I bend down. I see April's feet step back some. Before I know it, her foot meets my head and pain explodes through my head. I fall to the ground, making the pain more unbearable. I start to get up. I'm on all fours when April grabs my hair again slams me against the wall.

"I really wish Jack hated you as much as I do. You would've been gone a long time ago," She growls into ear.

My jaw tightens and I stomp on her bare foot. It doesn't faze her. It angers her actually. She tugs on my hair hard, so my neck goes back. I scream a bit and I see the smirk spread on her face. I don't like that smirk. Before she can do anything I jump, pushing my foot against the wall. We both fall, with April breaking my fall. I turn and pin the beast with my knees on either side of her hips. I start to punch over and over. April grabs my wrists after four good and hard punches. She flips us over and punches me four times. She's going in for other, but the door opens. April freezes.

April's whole demeanor changes. Her eyes hold tears. Her sadistic smiles turns into a engraved frown. As always, her eyes tell the story. She's scared to death of whoever just walked in.

"April!" A familiar voice shouts.

Her collar gets yanked from behind. April gets on her feet and stands next the person she's scared of. I see that it was Jay. My eyes widen. He became a midnight assassin?! I really excepted him to stay with Shadow and get tortured.

I frown a bit when I notice Jay grip on April's drift to her back. She shivers and tilts her head back, trying to hold back tears.

"Kim? What are you doing here?!" Jay shouts at me.

"I wanted to talk to April. See how she was doing," I tell him as I get up and dusting myself off.

Jay glares at April, who is still looking down.

"Did you start it?"

Her jaw tightens.

"No-"

"You talked about me and Jack!" I can't help but shout at her.

Her head snaps up and she glares at me. It's like she forgot she's scared.

"I was joking and you slammed my head against the damn floor!"

I see Jay's hand slide down some as he continues to glare at April. April immediately frowned again and shut her mouth.

"You didn't have to countinue. You have a temper and I hate that about you," Jay growled.

Jay let go off April and goes up to me. He hugs me. I hug back. My head rested against his chest. Like I said before, he's like a brother to me. I haven't seen him since he...took April.

"I missed you Kim," Jay admits.

"I missed you too," I say softly.

As we hug, I hear sniffles. It's April. I hear a growl from Jay.

"Wall. Now," He commands.

I hear more sniffs and shaky breathing. Jay pulls away and smiles down at me.

"Go on, Kim. I bet Jack's looking for you," Jay said, patting my shoulder.

I look over his shoulder. I see April leaning against the wall with tears running down her face.

"Um, yeah..." I mutter as I start walking.

I open the door and turn my head to the left. April is putting her hands over her face as Jay walks to her. She whimpers as Jay strokes her cheek and wipes away her tears. She's trying to move away from Jay's touch by moving her head from side to side. Jay is angered by her resisting him. He bends down a bit to look her in the eye.

"April, stop acting like you don't like my touch," Jay whispers.

His hand slips under April's shirt. April tries to scream, but Jay covers her mouth. I shut the door, catching Jay and April's attention.

"Why are _you_ here Jay?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Kim, just go," Jay says.

April starts struggling in his arm. She manages to break free for a moment, but Jay quickly wraps his arms around her hips. He pushes her front against the wall. Jay makes sure there's absolutely no space between them.

"April tried to kill you twice," He growls. "Now, leave and I'll do the _fighting_ for you."

My jaw tights, understanding what he was about to do. His sneaky hand made its way to April's waistline. April grabs his wrist and tries to stop him. My hands roll into fist.

"Please," April whimpers.

Jay ignores her and turns to me. "Do want to watch or something? 'Cause I really don't care if you're here or not. Go ahead and watch your enemy suffer."

That's it.

I run to Jay and punch him. He lets go of April and gets into fighting stance quickly. I except April to get into fighting stance too, against Jay, but she doesn't. She turns around and breathes in and out. Her knees buckle and she rolls into a ball on the ground. I can tell she's having a mini panic attack because her chest is moving up and down quicker and she's shaking. My anger toward Jay grows.

I jump up and kick Jay's stomach. He recovers and throws a punch. I dodge it. It turns into an attack and dodge type thing, until I swipe kick him. He falls to the ground on his back. He groans and tries to get up, but I jump on his stomach and kick him in the head hard. He's knocked out.

I step off of his unconscious body and turn to April. She's in the same fetal position, but she has her eyes poking out. Surprisingly, she isn't crying. She just stares at me. I sit next to her. There's silence.

I sigh. "I should go report this. I'll drag Jay out of here," I say.

I'm about to get up, but then April rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," She muttered.

My eyes widen. Did she really just thank me?

"You're welcome," I say. "How long has he..."

"Ever since Jack put me down here."

Why did I ask that?

She busted out into tears. I hug April. She hugs back slowly and cries into my shoulder.

* * *

**Is April finally going to warm up to Kim? Review, follow and favorite please. Thank you.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

You would imagine that after saving her, she wouldn't be cold. Am I right? Exactly. But no, April isn't like that.

She told me her story. About how her and Jack know each other, her ex and the drug dealers, Marcus and how she got her cut, Jack recruiting her without telling her certain details. Everything. Even her father.

Her father was falsely accused of murder. He was framed, she claimed. People want to hurt her family because her father saw something he shouldn't have. April wouldn't tell me what it was though. I didn't push. She was finally opening up. I couldn't ruin that with questioning. Anyway, the people wanting to hurt them and framed her father. They killed two people. April's father was forced to go with them. They had gloves and masks, while April's father had nothing. Therefore his DNA was all over. All evidence was pointing to him, so he was put away. April was only six.

There was one question I just had to ask her.

_"Why didn't you write back if you know all of this?" I asked._

_"I didn't figure all this out until I got here. Jack gave me the files one day. It was random. It was just on my bed. I read them and connected the dots. All these years I thought he was a murderer. And now it's too late. I can't write him back. I can't fill him in on anything. I can't see if he's ok...if he's even alive." _

_April tightened her grip on her teddy bear. We were on the couch. April was in her fetus position, laying her head on my shoulder. I sat up straight on the couch. I laid my head on top on hers._

After April told her story, Jack had rushed in. He looked like hell. He was confused, scared and worried. He demanded to know why April and I were bruised up and why Jay was knocked out. April stayed silent so I told him what happened that day. Jack took Jay to a ceil as soon as I was done explaining. After that, Jack asked me to leave so that he could talk to April alone.

That's was a week ago. I have heard April has opened up to her therapist more. That's why she's allowed to come up stairs and walk around for a little. But she doesn't talk to anyone. Jack says she can't handle it. But a part of me knows that April's just being April. She's...back to normal. Back to the April that I first met. The cold hearted April.

I passed by her once. I was about to get something to eat because Jack was busy and everyone was on a mission. I waved with a small smile. April saw me. I know she saw me, but she looked away like she didn't see me as we walked past each other.

Don't get me wrong, April's less cold. She doesn't want to kill me so that's a start. But she's back to normal, meaning no talking to me until it's absolutely necessary.

And now here I am. Laying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling in boredom. I wait for something to happen, knowing nothing ever happens anymore.

I would love to get out. Tell everyone I'm sorry. I don't want to be trapped anymore. Maybe if Jack wasn't so very over protective I can apologize in front of everyone. Maybe if I tell them all, I can get this guilt off my chest.

I sit up and look at the clock. There's a knock at the door. Right on time as usual. I get up and walk to the door at a slow, drowsy pace.

Jack and I haven't really talked to each other. We've talked but not really _talked_. They're just sentence filled with emptiness. We have the same conversation all the time.

_How are you?_

_Good. How are you?_

_Fine._

_How's April?_

_Making progress._

_How's about the clan in general?_

_Same old same old. People are starting grieve less. _

_So does that mean I-_

_No. They're still not ready for you to come out. It's for-_

_Your own good. I know._

We eat, talk about old memories and then Jack leaves. That is it. Nothing romantic. Don't get me wrong. We've had sex before. Mind blowing sex. But only once. After that, Jack kept his distance. We make out and I want to go farther. I indicate that I want more but then he stops. Says he doesn't want to hurt me because of the newly formed injuries. Or he had to do paperwork. He's had a shitload of paperwork ever since a hundred Shadow Clan members decided to switch sides.

I open to door.

"Morning Jac-" I freeze, realizing who I was talking to. "Jerry," I whisper.

Jerry has changed. He let his hair grow out and developed stubble. He has gotten slightly taller and he grew more muscle. He is wearing black sweatpants and a white v neck. I take note that Jerry is clutching and unclutching his jaw, suppressing his anger. He holds out a brown paper bag.

The smell of eggs and bacon emerges from it.

"Jack's busy. I didn't poison it simply because Jack threatened to kill me," Jerry says through his teeth. He gives me the tightest most fake smile ever.

I take the bag and Jerry's lips fall into a straight line immediately.

"I'm sorry," I find myself saying.

Jerry tenses up a bit before he loosens up. He narrows his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't bring people back," Jerry mutters before leaving.

I stay there, looking at Jerry's back as he walks downstairs. I suddenly sense something coming my way. It's coming fast and toward my head. I ducked. I hear the door get the impact. I stand up straight slowly and my eyes widens. It was a dagger. My breathing fastened as I take out the dagger.

"Derek, what the hell?!" I hear April's voice.

I turn around and look toward the gym. April pushes the tall muscluar blonde, named Derek. He has to be new. I've never seen him before. A small group of people surrounds them.

"What? I thought you'd like that!" Derek shouts at her.

Oh, he has nerve.

"Well, you thought wrong! Now, get out of here before I-"

"Before you what? You're a weakling now. You shouldn't even be considered rank three anymore."

Ok he has a death wish. The small group knows it too. There are gasps and someone says, "You're dead."

April, in very fast movements, pushes many pressure points and roundhouse kicks his head. He falls to the ground. The group of teens watching look shocked. They must be new and read the rule book. The whole no fighting clan mates. They're shocked she broke a rule. Well, I'm sure she has already broken many before this. Derek looks up at April, terrified. He's so terrified he doesn't make a move to signal he's getting up. She kneels down.

"Don't kill Kim. Don't touch Kim. Don't talk to Kim. Don't go near Kim. Don't even _think_ about Kim or I will hunt you down and torture you. Then I'll tell Jack and he'll surely kill you in the most painful way possible! You got it?" April threatens him...protecting me...

People are confused. Why would April ever defense me, the reason she's been through Shadow Clan torture?

"Yes," He says.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's right. I'm still a rank three you better come to me with respect. You're just a pathetic rank nine," April growls, pinching Derek's ear and he winces.

Suddenly, Jack runs into the gym.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" He shouts at the group.

They all shudder in fear before running to what they were training with before April and Derek's interaction. April puts on a straight face as she gets up. Derek lays on the ground, cringing. I guess the pain of the pressure points finally registered into his brain.

"April, come with me now," Jack growls through his teeth.

April nods and walks beside Jack. They walk up to Jack's office in silence. I look away quickly as April looks over her shoulder toward me. My attention went to the teens in the gym, who are looking up at me. Some new faces still confused. Others, who have familiar faces, are angry. The ones who were probably in the short lived war are still angry.

I step inside my room and shut the door. I walk to my bed and drop the breakfast bag, that I forgot I was holding, on the bed. Then I bring the dagger up to my face.

"It's about time someone tried to kill me already," I whisper.

I throw it and it gets nailed into the wall.

* * *

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_"Because I care about you."_

_We sit across from each other. We are in pure darkness. There are two spotlights on us so we see each other. We're on the cold, filthy cement floor. _

_"...Are you serious?"_

_She shrugs. _

_"But that doesn't make sense. You've ignored-"_

_"I'm figure of your imagination. I tell you what you want to hear," She says._

_A spotlight appears in between of us. A board game appears in it. It's a dark colored board. The pathway is white and the sides are black. Six blocks of the pathway is red spread throughout the board. The first red block in the beginning says "anger". The second says "ignorance". The third says "sadness". The fourth says "argument/fight". The fifth says "ignorance" again. The sixth says "insanity". There are two items on the board. A broken heart and a question mark. The broken heart is on the board two blocks ahead of the question mark. The broken heart is on the second ignorance. They're in the middle of the game. A deck of cards appear beside the board._

_"I'm the question mark," I say._

_"Yes. We've been playing a game ever since we've met. Every time you made the move to get to know me better, I moved. And since the war, I've been ahead. Unfortunately, I've been hitting all the red blocks. It's your turn again."_

_I look at the board and then the next red block._

_"But, if you keep your trend..."_

_"I know."_

_"What'll happen?"_

_"I don't know. It's your mind. It could be me going insane...or you going insane. Maybe I make someone you care about go crazy. You think if you keep pushing me..." She stops and sighs. "You'll push me off the edge."_

_"That's not what I want to hear right now," I say._

_"I know, but I'm only telling you the truth. Now pick a card."_

_I frown at her before pick a card from a deck. I read it._

_It says:_

_"Leave her alone  
__OR  
__Look for answers"_

_"It's been that question for every turn. I hope you make the right choice."_

_I look up at her. I see the corner of her lip go up._

_"I know what you're thinking. Great choice."_

_I smile back at her. "Thank you, April."_

_She nods as her spotlight dims until it's completely gone along with her. Suddenly, there's a box in my lap. I look down at it. It's the board game's box._

_The title reads, "The Road to Friendship with April."_

_In smaller text at the bottom it says, "A deadly quest that most don't dare to go on..."_

_More text appears. "But you're not like most."_

* * *

"I'm checking on April and you're not stopping me Jack!" I shout.

I nod. I look at myself in the mirror.

_"I think that's the look."_

I've been practicing for hours. I need to see April, especially after that weird dream.

I hear the knock.

It's go time. I open the door.

"Jack I'm checking on-"

"Hello." I hear a female's voice.

"-April and you can't stop me!"

I look up with the intimating face I came up with while looking at the mirror. It isn't Jack. My face drops for second in confusion but a smile grows.

"April...hello."


	25. Chapter 22

**Exams are over therefore school is over. That means I can finally finish this story up and start writing new stories. Also, I have the first chapter of The Stripper's Secret up, so go check that out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**-Chapter 22-**

* * *

I find myself staring at her as she crawls into her bed. April digs her face into her pillow. I see a smile as she pulls away and sit on her knees. She's so happy to be in her room. I can't help but smile at her joy. April looks around the room and smiles brightly.

"You didn't touch anything."

"Of course I didn't."

April looks over to me. Her smile drops as she thinks about something.

"You know Kim. We've been through some stuff. From the touching of my teddy bear to you covering my ass by acting lesbian. From the torture to therapy. Let's not get started with the bloody fights that could have cost both our lives, if we weren't interrupted."

I frown at the mention of the harsh memories, that are still somewhat fresh in my head. April pulls a slight smile.

"I forgive you," April said.

My eyebrows stitch together. I look into her eyes. There is no resent. She means it. She's actually forgiving me. I can't believe this. There has to be a catch.

April gets up from her bed. In a couple long strides she was at my bed. She sits at the foot of the bed, next to me.

"I mean it," April says, as if she were reading my mind.

I look up at her and smile very hard. I quickly hug her. She hugs back.

"Thank you..." I suddenly feel my tears streaming down my face. "You're the only one, other than Jack, who has forgiven me."

April rubs my back, saying sweet nothings. I can't believe this is happening. Forgiveness from April. I thought she was going to be the last person to forgive. The _very_ last. I thought she'd forgive me when she's on her death bed. I guess I thought wrong. Here I am, in her arms. April, the person who attempted to kill me three times, has now forgiven me. It's so surreal. I hold on to her tighter as more tears shed. April holds on tighter too, but I hiss in pain.

"Your ribs," April whispers, "I'm sorry."

She loosens her hold. I look up at April. She looks like she's deep in thought. April sighs.

"I think I have an idea," April mutters.

"What?" I ask, as I pull away and wipe my tears.

"Did you ever get your uniform?" April asks, ignoring my question.

"Um, no."

April gets up and starts pacing. She picks at nails and looks to the ground. She bites her bottom lip. April stops pacing and stands in front of me. She takes a deep breath.

"Are you about Donna's height and weight?" April seems to force herself to ask.

I think back at Donna's figure. I nod my head, yes.

"Well, she's about an inch taller than me and her chest is bigger," I say.

"Ok, we'll make it work," April mutters.

April makes her way to the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm doing this for you. Remember that!"

April opens the door and quickly make her way out, shutting the door behind her.

"Doing what for me?!" I shout the door.

The door opens. I sit up from my slouching position. April shuts the door.

"April, it's been an hour! Where were you?!"

April simply throw a uniform at me. I catch it and give her a confused look.

"I was with Donna," She mutters.

I realize April's apparence as she walks to her bed. Her hair is in a very messy ponytail. The shirt she's wearing seems to stretched out. To be specific, it's strenched at her v neck. Oh, wait I think it's torn a little. Her sweatpants are loosely hanging on her hips and untied. Before her visit, it was tied at her waist.

Um...and I don't think she has a bra on anymore...

"And it hasn't been an hour. It's been an hour, twenty-five minutes, and fifty-five seconds," April says.

"April...did you-"

"Yes."

"For a uniform!" I shout at her.

"It is Donna! Of course she wanted to...do _stuff_ with me in exchange for a uniform!"

I don't know what clicked in my head, but I'm starting to find this funny. I smile slightly.

"Sooo...How was it?" I ask, holding back my laughter.

"It was torture. I mean I was on top, so I was basically forced to finger fuc-wait why am I saying this?"

"Was it weird?" I ask like an annoying child.

"Yes and no. I mean the licking part was a familiar feeling. I just never had to lick a va-SHUT UP KIM!"

I hold back my laughter, but a giggle slips. April glares at me.

"Oh come on wait. Two more questions. Did she fing-"

"Yes."

I nearly gag at all the visuals that just came to mind.

"Ok. Last question, why do I need a uniform?"

"Because it's a part of my plan. During breakfast announcements tomorrow, you're going to apologize to the whole clan. You'll go up on the stage and act like the guy that says our leader has some announcements. But you apologize instead. You have to wear the uniform, so no one kills you before you get up on stage. Jack is a very threating person, but at the end of the day, there are hundreds of clan members ready to attack and kill you. So this is a dangerous idea, but it's the only way you'll get your message across."

"Why can't I use the intercom?"

"I thought about that. It was my first idea. But then I realized people don't pay attention to that unless their name is being called. They'll also see it as cowardly. You have to risk your life just like they did during the war. They'd, hopefully, respect that."

I nod. She was right speaking through an intercom would seem cowardly in a way.

"Ok."

I get up from my bed with Donna's uniform and walk to the closet. I get a hanger. That's when I see something.

I let out a nervous giggle.

"Um, what if I told you I did have my uniform after all?"

I turn to April. Her jaw tights and fists rest on her hips. I give her a shaky smile.

"I didn't have to have sex with her?!"

"You also didn't have to get that big hickey on the side of your neck," I muttered under my breath.

April's eyes widen. She rushes to her mirror and cocks her head to the side. I hear April curse under her breath as she rubs the purple spot lightly. She turns to me with furious eyes.

"Why did you forget?!"

"It's been months since I've touched that side of the closet! Of course I forgot!"

April is about to shout but something stops her. Instead, she tackles me to the floor. I scream as she pins me down.

I don't know what to expect.

She starts to tickle me. I start laughing loudly.

"Please-" I had to catch my breath. "Stop."

I continue to laugh hysterically. I see April is enjoying this too. She keeps a smile on her face.

How does she know I'm ticklish?

"I've been roommates with you for a week. I picked up on a few things," April shouts over my laughter.

"H-How?"

"Well, one time I tried to get your attention and I poked your side. You giggled. Another time is went I tried to wake you up. I nudged your side with my foot. You giggled in your sleep."

I try to catch my breath to say something, but she got to my pit. I laugh louder. If that was even possible.

"Say the magic words and I'll stop," April says.

"I'm sorry," I say through my laughter.

The torture stops. April gets up with a grin on her face. I catch my breath and hold my sides.

I don't think that helped my broken ribs. I get up carefully. April was already at the door with Donna's uniform. She looks over her shoulder and glares at me before leaving to return the uniform. I feel so bad because she had sex with the slutty Donna for no reason...and because I still find this funny.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review, follow and favorite.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I know, I know. IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS SINCE YOU'VE UPDATED! Yeah, I've said this many times before and Imma say it again. Writers' block is a bitch. THE BIGGEST BITCH EVER. Plus school is being stressful. I just needed a break. But, I built a bridge and got over it. I'm back at it again with the writing. I'm not promising anything though. So, yeah, there'll be slow updates.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

I smile as I put on my mask.

It was go time. April just left to keep Jack busy, so I could sneak out. I have to do my speech and hope not to die. April and I wrote it. I practiced and memorized it. I know it like the back of my hand now.

I start to pace the room. I pick at my nails. I feel beads of sweat run down my forehead under my mask. A train of anxiety randomly hit me.

_I__ could get kill! What am I thinking?! What is April thinking?! Maybe __she's__ trying to get me killed! She hates me. She wants revenge. This is her slick way of doing it._

Suddenly, a loud alarm rings. I jump and let out a little shriek. My door gets swung open. It's April. She shuts the door and slams her back against the metal door.

She's breathing heavily. April runs her hand down her sweaty face.

"What's going on?!" I shout over the alarm.

"The Shadow Clan. They turned on us. The whole clan wasn't in the war. Just a quater of them. The ones that claimed to join our clan were just here for information," She explains.

I'm speechless. Of course the Shadow Clan hasn't been destroyed. They always have a trick up their sleeve. This is far from over.

April brushes pass me toward her closet. She grabs her uniform. She stares at it for a moment. Memories flood back for her.

Then, the alarms stop. We hear swords being clashed, guns being shoot, and screams. Oh the screams. April and I looked over to the door. We both had a horrid deja vu moment. We both had to be thinking about the last time we were in the room during a war. I cringe at the thought and glance over to her. She gave me a look of guilt for a moment. April starts to unzip her suit. She cleared her throat.

"That war a couple months ago wasn't _th_e war. It was a little battle, which we won. But the actual war has just begun," She says as she stripped down.

"You shouldn't be fighting yet. You should stay low. You could trigger-"

"I know. I don't need a babysitter, Kim. Our clan needs as many assassins fighting as possible," April says, sternly as she zipped up her suit.

"But-"

"Don't you dare say I should go with the group that goes to the safe house just in case we need more people. I'm still one of the best assassins. It would be stupid not to use me."

April finally puts on her mask.

"April, you are the best, but we can't afford to lose you to your..."

"My what?" April asks as she goes back to her closet. She kneels down and drags out a case. She opens it. There are weapons. Daggers, stars, guns. "My crazy ass mind? My insanity that I developed after getting tortured nearly to death?" Her voice was soft at first, but toward the end she was harsh. It makes my worry even more.

She grabs a pistol and throws it to me. I catch it gracefully. I cocked it back and checked for ammo. Full load.

I saw her grab two desert eagles. She put them in her secret pocket thing.

_Do I have that in my suit?_

I patted myself and found four zippers. Space for two daggers and two guns.

"Why do you get two?"

"Because I'm better with guns than you. And they're are only three guns, as you could see. But you could have the daggers and stars."

She gets up with three daggers and two stars. April hands them to me. I store them away in my suit. I hold a dagger and the pistol in my hands.

April pulls out two swords from the corner of the closet.

_God, she could have killed me any time._

She threw one to me. I caught the handle and put it in the sheath on my back.

April held her guns. She starts walking toward the door, but I catch her arm.

"Wait, once we open this door, there's no cover. They're bound to start shooting up here as soon as the door opens."

"Don't worry. Our assassins set up barrels and other things to make for cover. They do that for emergencies like this. They should be two barrels set up beside our door," April explains.

I nod. She puts her hand on the door handle.

There was this silence between us. Nothing but the sound of pure violence in the background.

"It's go time," April says.

* * *

I run toward the door. I bang on it a couple times.

"Milton it's Kim!" I shout.

There is no answer. I turn when I sense someone behind me. It's a Shadow Clan assassin. She comes charging. I simply take out my gun and shoot her leg. She lets a muffled scream and collides to the ground. Before she can reach for her gun, I shoot her head. Her body goes limp.

I bang on the door once more.

"Milton! April and I need insight on how the battlefield looks!"

The door opens. Milton pulls me in and quickly shuts the door. Milton has graduated to crutches now.

The red head quickly swung his body to his table of computers. All the screens have security footage rolling. It has images of ever inch of the place.

I notice three other people watching the footage closely and speaking into headsets. They are giving orders and warning our assassins.

"You should have just started with April," I heard Milton mutter.

He picks up two small Bluetooths.

"Put this on. I'll warn you if you don't see an attack coming. Quickly get this April. I think you two are the only ones that don't have them," Milton says in a rush.

I nod as I put the Bluetooth in my ear. I put April's in my pocket. I open the door without a word a spoken. I have to get to April.

She made me come up by myself because it would be easier to sneak up here. With two assassins up here, Milton's tech squad would've surely been caught and that part of the plan would be ruined.

I run out and jump over the railing. I grabbed onto the rope that still hung in the middle of the building. I slid down to the third floor. From there, I swung my body and let go. I tucked and rolled as I hit the metal floor.

"Kim, behind you!" Milton's voice rang through my head.

I quickly turn and I was greeted by a sword. I quickly take out mine. The opposing assassin and I dodged each other's swing. Our swords clash countless before the assassin randomly kicks me. I wasn't ready for that.

I hit the ground hard. He's about to come down on me with his sword, but I lift my sword, preventing the hit. I use up my upper body strength to push his sword away from my face.

I do so successful.

He bounces back some because of the push. I get up, but he immediately kicks my sword out for my hand.

I'm about to get out my dagger, but someone beat me to it. A sword is suddenly jabbed into him. The blade poked out from his abdomen. He let out an scream. The sword gets pulled out from behind. The assassin falls to the ground.

I look up to see two midnight clan assassins. The slightly shorter one put their blood sword back into the sheath on her back. We quickly duck for cover behind a couple barrels. Just avoiding any stray bullets.

"Did you get it?" I heard April's voice.

"Yes," I say, digging in one of my pockets.

I pass the Bluetooth to her. She catches it.

"What's the game plan, sir?" April asked the assassin beside her.

"I get to Halsey. She's their new leader," Jacks voice sounds under the mask.

"I?" Both April and I ask.

"Yes, _I_. You two shouldn't even be out here. You both are the most unfit for battle," Jack says obviously frustrated with our actions.

"Halsey isn't even on base. She's probably back at her home base. She isn't going to make the same mistake your dad did. She's smart," I say.

Halsey was a rank below me, but the day before I left, I heard she was getting her rank test. She must've passed. I was supposed to be next in line. I should've been leader after Jack's dad, but I'm seen as a traitor now. So, Halsey is in power now since she was after me.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I have to go to their home base. If I get my hands on her, I'll surely be able to bargain."

"When are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going in a couple minutes. Milton just needs to tell me that the tunnels are clear."

"Take us with you," I say without a second thought. April looks at me with narrowed eyes. "You said it yourself. We're not fit to battle. If we go with you there's less fighting...and less traumatizing for us. We've already been through some shit. This war will probably change us. _Forever._"

Jack nods. "Milton says the tunnels are clear." Jack looks between me and April very hard. "Fine. We gotta be quick or else they'll notice."

"I never said I wanted-"

"April, that's an order," Jack said in his sternly, army general voice.

April shuts her mouth.

* * *

"April, behind you!" I shout.

She turns and dodges a punch. I go back to focusing on my battle.

I grab my last dagger from my pocket. I kick the assassin down onto the dirt. She squirms and screams under my foot as I put more and more pressure.

_She has to be rank 10 or 9. This was too easy. _

In a fast, sloppy motion, I bent down and slit her throat. I take my foot off her corpse and look around. Jack and April are done with their assassins.

We all nod and continue to jog down the trail.

We had been ambushed in the woods by the Shadow Clan assassins. We just got of the our base and there they were; hiding in the tree.

"Be on high alert. There are mostly likely going to be more ambushes like that," Jack says.

"How are we getting there?" I ask.

"Milton did his thing. Got us three plane tickets. We'll have clothes and fake IDs in the dojo. Rudy should've planted them by now," Jack explains.

"Dojo?"

"You'll see," April says.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
